


Yć:namâd3я

by abcdefghiluvyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Donghyuck is smol, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, dont be confused by beta mark - hes an alpha actually, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcdefghiluvyou/pseuds/abcdefghiluvyou
Summary: Donghyuck had a few dreams, those that hadn't been crushed once he had realized that as an Omega he wouldn't end up a fighter like most children did. He wanted a family, amate, someone who'd care for him and love him. He thought he was humble enough. But when he turned nineteen and was given away to a wild pack of wolves to serve under a new Alpha, Donghyuck feared his little dreams would slip through his fingers as he desperately clutched them in his shaking hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about Redamancy and then  
> suddenly this thought: "what if it was markhyuck" which made me go:  
> oh hell, why not.
> 
> the "real" version is chanbaek and can be found under my "works".  
> strangely enough it feels less trashy, even tho this markhyuck version  
> is, in fact, edited, which the chanbaek version never was. wuhuuu contradiction :D

  
  
  
**Redamancy**

  
Two Alphas and one Beta were the reception committee on neutral grounds exactly a week after Donghyuck's first heat. 

They stood motionless near the northern end of the small clearing where they had agreed to meet, their postures alert and tense. Technically, they were allied packs since the day Donghyuck had been born, but wolves were unpredictable. No one was surprised by their defensive stance, nor the ridiculous amount of escorts accompanying Donghyuck.

They were clad in pelts and skins, their bodies hard and toned, smudged with dirt and mud, sweat and blood. Slightly dazed from the last phase of his passing heat, Donghyuck shuddered in his thin linen, his crisp-clean skin feeling tingly and especially sensitive when he picked up the musky and salty scent coming from the members of the other pack. 

Around him, the Alphas and Betas that made up his escort were tensing, their reaction to the other wolves so different from Donghyuck's that the young Omega felt like laughing for a second. Another whiff of the earthy scent made him bite back a moan instead, but a choked little sound still escaped his trembling lips, which had every pair of eyes immediately turning and resting on him. 

Donghyuck flinched nervously and felt his stomach lurching as heat pooled and churned low in its pit. As the only submissive in an increasingly aggression-tinted situation full of dominants he felt his hackles raising and his toes curling in his slippers, his shoulders hunching slightly. The small wolf within him was whimpering as it pressed its ears close to its skull. With his tail between his legs, his own body curled up low inside Donghyuck's soul, eyes squeezed shut.

Donghyuck's own eyes flickered quickly over the tall line of the three foreign wolves, before he blinked and averted his gaze back to the ground. The fleeting glance had been enough to make his skin pulse with heat, the bones of his body trembling in his flesh as he stumbled along and across the clearing.

Around him, his escorts were drawing closer as if they sensed him getting weaker the nearer they got to the three waiting wolves. Donghyuck was hyper aware of his pack members' eyes on him and tried his best to fight his body's treacherous reaction to the unwashed scent of the two foreign Alphas. Cheeks tinting pink with both embarrassment and the flush of heat surging through his body, Donghyuck knew that he wasn't fooling anyone when his knees nearly gave way as he took another lungful of raw Alpha scent.

It was unlike anything he'd ever smelled before, as his birth pack's territory was at the outer ends of the deep forests and close to the human city suburbs. The majority of the pack lived in houses with electricity and running water with only a small part of the dominants stationed outside in the light woods near the housings as patrolling protection. Due to their close proximity to the human world they abided to human hygiene and appearance, everyone's hair short, trimmed skin clean and smelling herbal or floral, nails cut down and their food cooked most of the time. 

Donghyuck knew from the few times he had seen wild wolves that their way of living was repulsive to them– it was obvious in the way they had looked disdainfully at everyone and everything when they had sent representatives to formally cross territories. To others, their short hair was an open invitation to attack vulnerable throats, their nails were seen as trimmed claws of docile wolves. Their herbal and flowery scents masked natural indicators of dominance and submission and made their Alphas especially lose their faces in the law of nature. 

Donghyuck saw the same repulsion and contempt in the three foreign faces as they watched his escorts. But as soon as any of them slid a glance at _him_ cold eyes hardened with something akin to _want_. All the apparent disgust on their faces gone and replaced with perhaps a harsher form of longing ...or something similar to it at least. 

Donghyuck wasn't a stranger to lustful glances thrown at him, but the open approval of his usually scorned at flower-herbal scented body was adding to the strong sense of ownership the three foreign wolves emitted as Donghyuck stepped closer. 

Donghyuck shuddered and averted his eyes when one of the Alphas caught him staring, but the sudden pulse of dominant arousal in the air was enough to make his feet stumble.

He whimpered, eyes squeezing shut in self-loathing almost immediately after. The scent had his bones turning to jelly and two of his escorts had to grab him quickly to prevent him collapsing onto the ground. 

They were so close to the three foreigners that Donghyuck could hear them growl low in warning even over the sound of his own choked gasps falling from his open mouth. Technically Donghyuck still belonged to his birth pack until he was handed over by the representative leading Alpha, but in reality everyone knew that Donghyuck was already owned by another pack. Which was the reason why his escorts' hands on his body were unwanted, even though Donghyuck needed them to steady himself for the last few meters separating the two packs. 

It was when they were standing right in front of the three tall wolves, their heady potent scent encasing all of Donghyuck's senses that the young Omega almost lost what little control he had left over his trembling body. Carnal lust was pulsing in his veins and Donghyuck tensed when he felt the heat in his body intensifying. 

Horrified, he pressed his eyes shut in distress when he felt his limbs numbing. It was instinct, Donghyuck knew with fading coherency, that had him collapsing low on the ground in submission, but he gritted his teeth, unwilling to give in to his body's weakness in front of strangers and stayed upright -albeit twitching and shuddering. When he opened his eyes he saw his efforts had brought a small scoff on the lips of one of the three wolves in front of him. 

It was the tall Beta, which was probably the only reason Donghyuck didn't crumple to the ground right then and there. An Alpha's glare would have been unbearable this close- Donghyuck already had trouble breathing properly as he felt his body cracking under the pressure of the dominance flaring all around him. 

He whimpered and curled a little into himself, hating his wrecked body and the raw onslaught of his own survival instincts forcing him into submission to please and soothe the aggressive wolves around him. 

It wasn't fair, not when he had to suffer like this, not when there wasn’t a single goddamned Alpha taking care of him, not when there was no knot soothing the freaking burn in his–

Donghyuck shuddered and gasped, annoyed with himself and the world as he breathed down another lug-full of dominant scent heavy air. 

The heady mixture of Alpha scent and testosterone in the air was swirling in his mind, dazing him and leaving him weak and vulnerable, his own sweet scent seeping from his pores and mixing with the floral scent of his skin.

Donghyuck saw through blurry vision how the line of Alphas and Betas from his birth pack tensed when the two unfamiliar Alphas craned their necks and stepped forward as a reaction to the sudden Omega scent in the air. When their gazes met, Donghyuck saw how their eyes were wide open and filled with raw want, their pupils dilated and the thick muscles of their necks flexed in tension.

It was the tall Beta that eased the tension– naturally, as Donghyuck's scent didn't affect him as much as it wrecked the two Alphas beside him. Donghyuck knew that the only reason a Beta had been ordered to fetch him along with the Alphas was because the Alphas of the wild pack hadn't tied with him yet and therefore made it necessary for a collected Beta in control of his instincts to perform the formal necessaries and polite pleasantries between packs. 

All the Alphas and some of the Betas that made up his escort had bedded him during his first heat, which was why his Omega scent hardly had an effect on them anymore– they had all pleased their beasts within. 

This advantage of control over their inner wolves was easily predictable, Donghyuck knew, which was why there were _two_ Alphas accompanying the wild Beta– to protect, both their packmate and what rightfully belonged to them, Donghyuck.

Donghyuck gasped when the heat in his body tightened his stomach and pulsed in his nether regions. He fell onto the ground, his shaking hands gripping grass while the tips of his fingers dug into the soft soil. The dominant wolves around him hardly spared him a glance, too concentrated and tense for the imminent exchange to care for the Omega giving in to his instincts and carnal desires. 

Donghyuck was thankful for the ignorance, uninterested in an audience as his eyes fluttered shut and his cheeks tinted a deep shade of pink as he started rutting subtly against the hard ground, his teeth biting onto his bottom lip to muffle the small cries and whines that he desperately wanted to keep from spilling in front of three strangers. 

From somewhere above him he heard the tall Beta talking to his escort's leading Alpha and he shivered at the gravely low voice, only realizing then that the formal introductions and greetings had already been exchanged. 

He blended out the voices negotiating and repeating the benefits and oaths that were promised between the two packs nineteen years ago when he had been born, instead gripped his hands tighter into the grass as he sat up on his knees, spreading his legs and lifting his hips for better friction. He only snapped out of his daze when a large hand gripped his chin and forced him to tilt his head back. Blinking against the brightness of the sunlit clearing, Donghyuck's eyes widened when he looked right into the tall Beta's handsome face. 

The wolf was checking on him, his unoccupied hand sliding down Donghyuck's curves to cup his behind and Donghyuck gasped when broad fingers slipped under his thin and short tunic to press in between his tensing ass cheeks. Calloused fingertips slid up and down his cleft, before pressing sightly into his body and Donghyuck moaned, his hips rocking back helplessly as his rim twitched and fluttered around the probing finger. 

When the Beta pulled his hand out from under Donghyuck's tunic, the tips of his fingers were wet, coated in slick and Donghyuck almost sobbed in arousal. He choked on a moan instead, when the hand on his chin tightened and send sharp lightning of pain and pleasure down his spine and chest to pool low in his abdomen. 

Donghyuck felt his asshole pulsing and more slick oozing out of him when the tall Beta rubbed the tips of his wet fingers against each other only to spread them a moment later, beads of slick hanging in between the digits in heavy webs before breaking down in thick droplets. Donghyuck felt his last bit of sanity bidding him goodbye when the Beta took one of his wet fingers into his mouth to lick the Omega's scent off his digit. 

The wild wolf's eyes flashed amber for a small second, before black bled into his pupils and turned them dark again. Donghyuck's own dazed eyes widened at that, his heart rate picking up and his mouth dropping open. Before he could even form a sound of confusion at the back of his throat the hand on his chin loosened and he was pressed firmly against the Beta's warm and hard body.

Gasping and panting damp air against the skin of the Beta's broad and muscular chest, Donghyuck shuddered when he tried to make sense of what he saw. But he couldn't, because his mind was dizzy and heavy with arousal again and nothing made much sense anymore. A flicker of amber flashed in his thoughts again and he squirmed, confused and a little bit frustrated with himself, too. What he saw was impossible and a trick of the setting sun or his weakened sanity, but his mind wouldn't let go of it.

Donghyuck whined, but the Beta slid his free hand up to the back of the Omega's head and pressed him immobile against his chest. Donghyuck muffled another whine against the man's skin and listened with difficulty and only through a heavy haze to the deep voice rumbling above his head.

"How many helped him through his first heat?"

Donghyuck heard his escort's leading Alpha scoffing before answering, the man's voice full of disdain, yet forced politeness. "We didn't know that you expected us to keep count."

Donghyuck felt the hands on his body tightening at the same time he heard two unfamiliar Alphas left and right from him growling low in warning. He only realized that he was in between the wild wolves now instead of behind the line of his birth pack's members when the tall Beta stroked a soothing and large palm from Donghyuck's neck down along his spine. The haze cleared for a moment and Donghyuck saw that he was encased by the wild wolves' scent as they circled him protectively– keeping him safe from his _birth pack_ he realized, which shook him out of his daze for long enough to release a distressed cry. 

He had been handed over to the wild wolves already without noticing it and fear and panic had him choking so hard that the Beta gripped his chin again and made him look up at him in both warning and concern. 

"Breathe." Was muttered to him in a low tone, and even though Donghyuck wasn't part of their pack yet, his body obeyed the gravelly voice almost immediately. Gasping and spluttering, Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing, not even realizing that his fingers clutched hard on the Beta's warm skin. 

He was pressed back against the safety of the Beta's chest as soon as he calmed down enough to breathe decently again. Donghyuck kept his eyes shut as he instinctively leaned closer to the protective warmth and power of the body that held him. His head was hurting and he felt reality slipping behind the dazing swirl of his instincts again, but it was welcomed this time as the Omega felt his fear dulling down and the cold panic diluting in his blood. 

He was vaguely aware of his nostrils twitching as he inhaled more and more of the strong and musky scent that was now the only thing he could smell, and he realized that he was rubbing his face against the Beta's skin, trying for closer and wanting more. He felt himself sliding his cheeks across the hard chest in search of a more potent source of the heady scent, his mouth open and his lips rubbing wet against salty skin as he sniffed and searched with his eyes closed.

When Donghyuck had his nose buried in the warm curve of the Beta's damp armpit, he felt himself leaking even more slick, his hips jerking as he couldn't help but rut softly against the Beta's flexed thigh. The heavy and warm scent that rested under the Beta's arm was coiling the heat inside of his stomach and making him moan helplessly in arousal, as it was also near and strong enough to drown out the potent Alpha scent around him. It helped him to focus- at least enough to be aware of what was going on around him. 

The Beta was still petting him, his large hands sliding up and down his body soothingly, while the two wild Alphas stood tense and attentive beside them. Donghyuck's birth pack was standing close in a line and when he leaned backwards for a lung-full of clean air, he saw them all looking at him and the Beta holding him, with disgust and resignation in their eyes. 

Donghyuck shuddered and quickly pressed back against the Beta, happy to feel the tall man's arms tightening around his body as he pressed his small face back against the Beta's armpit. 

Slick was still pulsing out of his twitching asshole, wet and sticky, uncomfortable as it slid between his naked thighs and ass cheeks. As he rubbed his abdomen against the motionless Beta, Donghyuck realized that his cock was hard and leaking too- adding to the uncomfortable heat and wetness he felt under the damp folds of his tunic. 

He whined and arched up in the Beta's hold desperate for a touch to stop the aching madness pulsing through his senses, but the Beta shushed him calmly, hands rubbing circles on his back and Donghyuck curled against his strong chest with a whimper. 

He hiccuped when he felt the burn in his body intensifying painfully and he clutched the Beta's skin tightly with his pale fingers. His wet lips opened to mouth at the salty skin next to the dominant man's armpit, rosy tongue licking away sweat and tangy warmth it found there, before Donghyuck closed his mouth around a bit of flesh to suck pathetically. He was so turned on that he felt like going crazy, but somewhere at the back of his mind he knew that no Alpha would knot him as long as his birth pack was still close enough to watch him getting mounted. 

"Did any of your Alphas knot him?" The Beta asked, but Donghyuck was too far gone to listen to his birth pack's answer. 

Of course no one knotted him, he thought, frustrated, which was exactly why he was sucking on a wild wolf's sweaty skin and rutting the man's thick thighs like an animal, even though his heat was over since a week. Without a thick Alpha cock knotting and breaking it though, Donghyuck was doomed to heat up, leak and offer himself up to potential dominants as if he was ovulating all over again. His body was craving for knot, his insides churning and shuddering with the need to fill up and carry his first litter. Until that primal need was sedated, Donghyuck was doomed and hopeless, condemned to leak and moan until eventually the fever of the heat would eat him up from inside and leave him withering and burning to ash. 

Usually Omegas were too rare and precious to be left alone long enough to even suffer through minor pain of heat, but Donghyuck had been forbidden to be knotted, while additionally he had been physically unable to get moved into his new pack before the peak of his heat had passed.

With all the Alphas of his birth pack keeping their knots out of his body, Donghyuck's first heat had been a nightmare, though the endless rounds of sex with various packmates had been nice. Sex was always nice to him though, ever since he had lost his virginity a couple of years before his first heat. He had also known most of the eager Alphas from the years they had grown up together before he had turned Omega and it had been easy and fun to lie with them. Most of them had bedded him before, though the addition of his heat scent had resulted in a sudden improvement of their skills and libido- something he had appreciated while being pressed into the soft forest ground.

Donghyuck had not been a virgin since the day he had started emitting his Omega scent right when he had turned 17. One second he had been lounging between his parents at their home, and then the next thing he knew was his six years older and unmated Alpha brother mounting him roughly in the middle of their living room.

Having his older brother deflower him had been quite the experience, though not uncommon for an unexpected Omega presentation, and Donghyuck hadn't been too upset about it as Donghyung had spoiled him rotten afterwards out of guilt. Though he _had been_ thankful for his father's composure as an already mated Alpha back in the moment, after Donghyung had spilled his cum inside his ass and left it wide open for the next Alpha to claim. 

It was one thing to get mounted by the young pack wolves he grew up with, but he had demanded from the older unmated packmates to keep their distance to uphold human morals as long as he wasn't fertile. Two years later, when his first heat had hit, though, it ironically had been Donghyung -now a mated Alpha and father of two and thus unaffected by Donghyuck's scent- who had held back their raging father -now a mateless widower- from mounting his own Omega son. 

Even through the immense pain and heat surging through his body, Donghyuck had felt physically sick by the lack of sanity in his father's raging eyes and then the _shame_ as soon as the man had realized what he had been about to do. But Donghyuck's heat pheromones were lethal, an all-kill to senses of any unbound Alpha, young or widowed or lone– even those biologically related to him. 

Back then Donghyung had been the one to carefully pick him up from the floor and to carry him to head Alpha. Safe and protected from assaults while curled up in Donghyung's arms, Donghyuck had been too out of it to hear even one word of the decisions that had been made for him. He had only snapped out of his painful haze when a while later he had been lowered to the ground in the middle of their forrest-territory only to have one unbound Alpha after another mount and fuck him through his heat, his body willingly opening up for them, taking it all and demanding more, but nothing ever enough to break the pain of the heat that had been surging through his body. 

Honestly, Donghyuck didn't remember much of his first week of heat, but he remembered the way his voice had sounded, desperate and hoarse and shrill and broken as he had begged and cried and screamed for the Alphas to knot him. 

So _no_ , he thought bitterly, of course no Alpha had knotted him- not with the way his fertility belonged to his new pack's Alpha and no one else. 

Donghyuck had a few dreams, those that hadn't been crushed once he had realized that as an Omega he'd never run fast enough or be strong enough to be a patrolling fighter like most children that grew up in his pack wanted to be. 

Donghyuck wanted a family, a _mate_ , someone who'd love him and put pups inside of him for him alone to take care of. Over the years, his dreams had only changed from the one providing to the one getting protected and looked after, but Donghyuck was fine with that. He had made his peace with his role in life long ago, but now that his body was calling for its purpose, Donghyuck needed someone to mate and knot him and to fill him up with a litter he could call his own. 

It was instinct and his most inner wish since the day his family had broken apart, but after a week of purposeless sex his insides were screaming in pain and longing, and it was hard to keep back the tears that threatened to spill every time the flames of his heat licked through his veins and whispered of mate and children.

Donghyuck only snapped out of his pitiful musings when he heard a loud scoff from above him. From where he was still pressed against the Beta's body, Donghyuck heard his birth pack sneering as they answered, the atmosphere growing more tense by the minute. It had the Omega shivering in his new pack mate's arms, another whimper slipping from his mouth that was still sucking pathetically on the Beta's soft skin. 

The Beta shushed him again and his large hands pressed firmly against the small of his back, forcing Donghyuck's lower body closer as he carefully rose to his feet. Donghyuck tightened his arms around the Beta's neck, but let go of the skin between his lips with a cry as gravity pulled him down. He whined, quickly pressing close again even when the Beta's arms stayed wrapped around his body to keep him safe and from falling down on his trembling legs. 

Even while standing on the tip of his toes, Donghyuck hardly reached to the Beta's chin- not that it was surprising. A dead giveaway of him being an Omega ages before he had even presented had been his short height, the way his growth had almost seemed stunted at some point during puberty. But not having the man's salty taste on his tongue was torture and Donghyuck sobbed low in his throat as he weakly reached out, his legs trembling as he squeezed one between the Beta's powerful thighs to rut at least.

Slick was dribbling down the inside of his soft thighs, rubbing wet and glistening on the Beta's skin where it smudged dirt and other stains of their wild nature, dried blood and sweat and whatever else had marked their skin on their way to the outer ends of the deep forests to get Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck felt vaguely disgusted, his own clean skin prickling and feeling oddly itching and vulnerable pressed against the hard body of his new packmate, but as he inhaled the heady mixture of the Beta's scent again he felt more slick wetting where he rubbed himself against the man's flexed thigh. 

It was uncomfortably hot now and Donghyuck groaned weakly from where he pressed his face against the man's chest, eyes blinking lazily to the rhythm of his hips sliding back and forth. They immediately widen, hips stuttering, when he found the tip of his nose pressing right next to a nipple. He gasped, his warm and damp breath hitting the small nub just before Donghyuck's swollen lips closed around it to suck. The Beta shuddered and his hands on Donghyuck's body tightened.

Somewhere from beside him, Donghyuck heard someone cursing low, most likely one of the two wild Alphas, the voice sending shivers down Donghyuck's spine and making his hips roll faster against the Beta's thigh. He was out of control now and he knew it, but there was no modesty- not even shame left inside of him, the heat and urge to get knotted surging like fire through his system and burning everything else on its way, even his sanity. 

The Beta pressed the slightest bit against his desperate hips and Donghyuck's eyes rolled back, his lips detaching from where they had clamped around the man's nipple to let out an incoherent moan. 

"We should go now," Donghyuck heard the Beta say from somewhere above him, and even though he was incoherent and messy, his body couldn't help but shudder when one of the two Alphas growled low in his throat. 

"I don't trust them," was spit at their direction and Donghyuck flinched and curled closer to the Beta at the venom in the voice.

The Beta rubbed Donghyuck's skin in comfort, his large hands gripping his body in a way that made Donghyuck feel safe despite the growls of the second Alpha joining in now.

"I ain't turning my back to those fuckers," this Alpha hissed and Donghyuck realized in his dizzy mind that they were talking about his birth pack.

Weird, he thought while another shudder ripped through his body and diverted his attention back to his bodily needs. Why would anyone distrust his birth pack? Weren't they allies now that he was made part of this wild pack? 

Every thought about his birth pack flew out of his mind when a sudden wave of intense heat surged through his body and left him almost wrecked. He tightened his hold on the Beta as his stomach cramped in agony while his asshole clenched uselessly around air. 

He moaned, his own fingers clutching at the Beta's warm skin as he leaned up and flat against the man's tall body. His legs trembled with effort as he balanced himself on his tiptoes, muffled cries escaping his lips as he rutted urgently against the Beta's flexed abdomen. It felt so good. 

Donghyuck was too out of it to notice the Beta's dark eyes resting worriedly on his writhing form, but when the man bent down and hooked one of his strong arms under the inside of his knees to lift him up, Donghyuck cried out in distress and snapped his eyes wide open. 

It took the Beta only a small moment to balance him in his arms, the Omega's small weight seemingly nothing to him. Donghyuck was quick to wrap his arms around the man's neck, clinging onto him while the Beta's other arm wrapped around his back, his large hand pressing against the soft dent of Donghyuck's armpit to keep him close to his chest. 

Carried in the Beta's arms like this, Donghyuck's tunic slid up slightly, its backside hanging loose, presenting the Omega's wet ass to the eyes of those around him. He squirmed, cheeks heating up when he felt his slick sliding down his wet cleft to pool behind his balls, but the Beta tightened his grip on him and when Donghyuck looked up with feverish eyes he realized that neither the man nor anyone else was even looking at him.

Both packs were staring at each other, postures tense and offensive, and Donghyuck realized with a start that between his last coherent moment and now the atmosphere had changed into something even more hostile than before. 

He craned his neck a little, resting his chin on the Beta's broad shoulder to look over it and at his birth pack, but the looks on the faces of the Alphas and Betas he grew up with were so distorted in disgust that he felt his stomach twisting painfully and quickly curled back against the safety of the Beta's chest. 

He clenched his thighs– useless in the Beta's hold, but felt like doing it anyways, an instinct to become both as small as possible and to secrete more slick to have the aggression in the air turn to lust which would avoid a fight. 

He realized too late that the only ones getting affected by his scent were his new packmates and only when one of the two wild Alphas gave a low groan and shot him a glare.

Donghyuck winced, his soul almost crumbling under the heat of it, but his scent had both Alphas finally backing off and agreeing to move. They backed down a little, moving closer to Donghyuck and their packmate, but their eyes stayed narrowed and their mouths wide open with all their teeth visible.

The Beta was the first one to turn around, tense but backed up by his Alpha comrades that followed backwards, never letting Donghyuck's birth pack out of their eyes. Donghyuck craned his neck again to look over the Beta's shoulder and cast a last glance at the people he grew up with, but the Beta made a warning sound, his arm shifting the weight of Donghyuck's upper body from his hand to the crook of his bent arm to reach out for his head and push it back down. 

Donghyuck whined then, the first _real_ pathetic sound of a distressed Omega that he allowed to slip in full consciousness to manipulate the Beta in letting him look at his damn family for a last time. Donghyuck gritted his teeth to suppress a pleased smile when the Beta winced and hastily let go of his head.

Donghyuck was free to stare at what he was leaving behind then while he was kept motionless in the Beta's ungiving hold, and his eyes watered a little, Donghyung's and his two children's faces flashing in front of his eyes as his new packmates slipped through the invisible border of territories behind the meeting clearing's tree line. 

 

-

 

As soon as they were out of the clearing's earshot Donghyuck's new packmates broke out into a full run. 

It was necessary as out of earshot meant nothing else but the possibility of Donghyuck's birth pack following them from a distance to hunt them down. Omega business was a delicate issue and handing over one in exchange for power or peace was never easy. 

Donghyuck knew that some of his old packmates would harbor grudges for losing him and the children he could have given to them, but he had always been promised to another pack so chances of attachment deep enough to seek revenge were slim at least. Nevertheless, even without an Omega in heat, running while crossing foreign territory was a given instinct. 

The worst wasn't the potential danger, at least not to Donghyuck, but convincing his body and screaming needs to wait just a little bit longer before demanding attention to soothe the pain. Now that his old pack was out of the picture, Donghyuck's senses slammed down on his bodily needs with full force, every thought other than his instinctual urges utterly dismissed. 

He gritted his teeth when another pulse of heat surged through his body that left him whimpering desperately against the Beta's neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus, but his asshole clenched and unclenched in increasing panic now, wrecking shudders of such intensity through his body that he felt like fainting. 

And maybe that would have been for the better as the pain of his unattended heat grew more severe with every passing second. Slick dribbled down from the curve of his ass, but instead of falling onto the ground it smeared onto the Beta's stomach while they were running and Donghyuck felt ashamed and helpless. 

The only positive of this mess was the lack of his fear of the unknown, his nonexistent usual unwillingness and _repulsion_ to belong to wolves this wild and dirty and uncivilized. Their heady scent was nothing but alluring to him, their strength thickening the saliva in his mouth and the slick in his ass. Their harsh words and actions churned his insides and the Beta's rough and calloused hands on his body made him shudder and moan in anticipation.

It didn't make much sense on his part– at least concerning the Beta, but Donghyuck guessed that he was so out of it that he craved any dominant, Alpha knot or not. He squirmed in the Beta's hold, muffling another cry when he uselessly clenched his thighs again, groaning when there was nothing he could rut against carried sideways up in the man's arms like this. He twisted his upper body, pressing it more or less against the Beta's and tried to arch up into his curved torso, but the Beta growled, voice reprimanding and Donghyuck stopped with a whimper, realizing that he was hindering the man's run. 

He groaned into the skin of the Beta's neck and tried to suppress his tears of frustration, fingers digging into the Beta's skin while he clenched and unclenched his thighs, muffled sounds leaving his lips.

No one from his birth pack really knew where his new pack's territory was located, not since twenty years ago, when they had been at war with each other over territory. The peace treaty which Donghyuck actually embodied, had also been agreed on back then but after that the wild pack had left and had only send representatives on Donghyuck's 15th birthday to remind of the oaths and treaty and to re-acknowledge them while they all waited for his first heat to officially mark him as theirs. 

It had been then that the two packs had agreed on the exchange terms on neutral grounds. 

All of this had been so far away from Donghyuck who had lived under the care of his older brother and had attended to Donghyung's pregnant mate without a care for his own future. Leaving his birth pack had been nothing but a distant thought for him, unimaginable in a way. But clinging desperately onto his new packmate's body now, Donghyuck wished for nothing else but his new pack and especially Alpha to be near and to take him already, to make him theirs. 

Donghyuck was pulled from his thoughts when water suddenly splashed onto him from all sides and made him shriek in distress. Almost immediately he was silenced by a comforting and deep hum from the Beta who leaned in a little to coo at him. The Beta's chin rubbed gently over the top of his head, softly digging in and it was enough to have Donghyuck relax and go lax in the man's hold.

They were crossing a river bank, one Donghyuck knew to be at least two territories away from his birth pack's. Close to human civilization, they had relied on running water from their houses, which was probably one of the many reasons why their territory had always been undesirable for other wolves. Donghyuck, who had never left his birth pack's territory, knew that he should feel curious and excited to see something new, but all he felt was an urgent hope for his new pack's territory to begin at the other side of the river- besides the intense hope for the Beta to drop him in the water to let him drown in case it didn't.

 _It obviously didn't_ , but before Donghyuck could drown in uncertainty instead, the Beta suddenly lowered him down with a grunt. Donghyuck collapsed onto the ground when his own shaking legs gave way. 

He cried out, eyes wide open as he instinctively reached for the Beta, but the man barked at his Alpha packmates in such a frustrated voice that Donghyuck ended up flinching instead. 

"I'll take him to break the worst, you keep watch!" He commanded with furrowed brows, and Donghyuck saw that he didn't relax until both Alphas gritted their teeth and nodded. Only then did the Beta turn back to Donghyuck who looked up at him with his eyes wide open and his mouth slack in surprise.

Break the worst? Donghyuck thought, fear and excitement clutching his stomach tightly and making him almost suffocate on anxiety. He had half a mind to shrink back from the Beta's hands when the man bent down to pull him back up into his arms, but opposed to his angry voice, his hands were gentle when they closed around Donghyuck's thin arms.

The Beta hoisted him up as if his weight was nothing and Donghyuck hated himself a little for liking that enough to clench his thighs again in lust. He grabbed the Beta's skin, a small sound of alarm leaving his lips when the man left his packmates at the riverbank and walked a few meters into the dense underwood behind the next tree line.

"Wha– _what_ ," He tried to ask, but his throat was clogged up and his chest felt too tight for enough breath to form words and so he helplessly clutched the Beta's skin in his hands. 

The Beta shushed him and Donghyuck felt anger rising once again at the way he was handled. He was an adult– an _Omega_ , sure, but nevertheless an adult by wolf standards and he wasn't used to being shushed and treated like a doll. It reminded him of his early childhood, when the other pack children had been stronger and faster and had belittled him for his limited abilities. 

He snapped at the Beta, an angry sound leaving his lips, even though his fingers were still grabbing at the Beta's skin and his hips rutting insistently against the man's hard outlines. The Beta looked taken aback for a second, clearly not understanding the reason for the anger in Donghyuck's eyes, before he dismissed the Omega's discomfort and walked further into the woods until the loud and omnipresent rush of the river fell behind another tree line.

Donghyuck was carefully lowered to the ground, but the Beta stood attentive and tall for a few more minutes, his eyes concentrated and his large ears twitching as he tilted his head around to make sure they were safe and alone. Donghyuck muffled a groan at the lack of touch and pathetically crawled in between the Beta's legs, his mind dizzy and clouded as he pressed his little face upwards and against the junction where both the man's legs met. 

He heard the Beta gasp, and under his hands which had grabbed around the man's legs, he felt a shiver running through the flexed muscles of his thick thighs. Yet the man didn't stop him nor did he close his legs, and Donghyuck whimpered as his heart rate jumped up in delight.

He closed his eyes, the Beta's loincloth serving as a curtain and hiding his face from the world. He felt oddly safe and comfortable in the damp semi-darkness against the other wolf's crotch. The Beta's only piece of clothing, Donghyuck realized as he pressed forward and closed his lips around a patch of skin somewhere close to the man's ass cleft, was just a piece of skin wrapped around his hips. There was no cloth cupping and covering the man's sack nor his penis and Donghyuck felt his insides churning and melting as he breathed in the raw scent in between the Beta's upper thighs. 

He let go of the flesh in between his lips, instead leaned closer to lick along the Beta's cleft. With the tip of his nose pressed snugly behind the Beta's testicles his lips were pouting up to mouth at the base of the man's thick cock and saliva pooled on the flat of his tongue as he smelled the musk of the Beta's uncut cock. 

He rubbed his small face higher up, past the Beta's swollen sacks and by now hardening cock to gain better access to the man's whole length. Moans fell from his lips whenever he let go of his cock as he mouthed at it from all sides. He almost sobbed at the thought of wrapping his mouth around the Beta's cock head to suck, the saliva in his mouth thickening to a point where it was impossible to swallow down anymore. It dripped down his chin as he panted, but Donghyuck had no mind to wipe it away. He was almost in pain now, his stomach clenching so hard that it had him left gasping for breath, but every lungful of musky damp air in between the Beta's legs added to the fire searing through his veins. 

He could smell it now, the Beta's uncut cock and the sweat and precome gathering under his foreskin which slid back and forth as Donghyuck rubbed his face against the man's length. When he finally closed his warm mouth around the salty and glistening tip, he actually started to cry.

He must have gagged and sobbed around the Beta's cock in an alarming way, because the next thing Donghyuck realized in a sudden flash of coherency were large hands grabbing him under his armpits to drag him from between the man's legs and in front of him. 

Donghyuck whined when the Beta's thick cock fell from his lips and he actually struggled a little against the hands holding him in a weak attempt to get back to it. But the Beta shushed him again, this time a bit more reprimanding as he forced Donghyuck flat against the forest ground. 

Forced away from the man's thick scent and breathing in the clear forest air instantly cleared Donghyuck's mind enough to have him realize where he was and what he had done just moments ago. Shame rushed hot and cold down his spin and he muffled a pathetic sound of humiliation somewhere at the back of his swollen throat. He could barely look the tall Beta in the eyes, but the man was still holding him down, carefully lowering himself and caging Donghyuck's smaller body in. 

Forced flat on his back, Donghyuck needed a small moment to realize that the Beta was hovering above him. He arched in the man's hold, something that was half a moan and half a cry of want leaving his lips as he tried to reach out with his hands. But the Beta was quick to immobilize them. One of his large hands was enough to pin both of Donghyuck's wrists above his head and Donghyuck felt tears of frustration and anger welling up at the half coherent thought of being manhandled like this.

He was being unfair and he knew it– his instincts made him take advantage of the Beta at every given chance and he was using the man's body to satisfy his own desperate needs. But Donghyuck felt overpowered and treated like a child, whenever the Beta used his power to keep him still or to move his smaller body as he wished. 

He couldn't help it though and his tears spilled the moment the Beta's hand didn't let go of his when he struggled and jerked them in the man's tight grip. When the Beta looked down at him with disapproving eyes, Donghyuck flushed pink in anger, but it took the Beta tutting at him in a reprimanding manner to have him snap. 

"Keep still!" The Beta demanded when Donghyuck started squirming and kicking out with his legs, but Donghyuck didn't even waste a second listening to him and instead cried out in frustration as he struggled harder. 

The Beta frowned and then finally let go of Donghyuck's hands, his eyebrows furrowing when the Omega sat up and scrambled away from his as soon as he was free to do so. 

"Omega," He called, and in his deep voice Donghyuck heard both impatience and frustration. 

Donghyuck shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, but his body was already begging him to lean closer to the dominant man, his heat surging through his veins in a panicky desperation that had Donghyuck moaning in pain and surrender. 

"Omega, come back here!" 

Donghyuck shuddered, almost breaking in half at both the urge to obey and the desperate stubbornness to listen to no one but himself. The inner struggle had him crying out in distress, but he still wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees in a last attempt to stop himself from reaching out for the Beta.

The tall man looked at him with confused eyes and Donghyuck thought that he saw something akin to disbelieve too. He was probably asking himself why Donghyuck was making things so hard for himself.

Donghyuck gritted his teeth and tightened his arms around his knees when the Beta reached out for him and pulled him back close. Large hands grabbed his arms and gently, though insistently pulled them from around Donghyuck's body. When both of his arms were held by their wrists in one of the Beta's hands again, he cried out and tried to kick the taller man. 

"Omega– _stop_!"

Donghyuck shuddered at the warning in the Beta's voice and this time couldn't help his body going lax on instinct. There was a certain timbre in the Beta's voice, a taste of dominance that called directly to his submissive nature and everything in Donghyuck was forced and _wanted_ to obey. 

It was one of the reasons why he hated to submit as back in his birth pack Alphas and Betas had loved to abuse this tone on him as a joke. Defenseless and unable to help himself, Donghyuck had been subjected to humiliation in front of his peers– at least until one of the older Alphas had intervened or Donghyung had found and rescued him. 

Laying pliant in the Beta's arms, his eyes were dark pits of contempt and poorly concealed fear. It was the latter which had the Beta's own hard eyes softening, though Donghyuck had no idea. The Beta stared him down for another moment until Donghyuck helplessly averted his eyes, but then the man let go of him and gently tipped up his face with a hand to his chin.

"Look at me, Omega," The Beta sighed and Donghyuck shuddered from the way the fingers on his chin curled around his bone. He glanced up at the man in front of him, all remaining fight draining out of him at the genuine worry he saw in the Beta's eyes.

"I'm going to break your heat, but I need you to listen and understand for a second, _look at me_."

Donghyuck flinched, but looked up at the tone, his whole body numb and swaying when he was forced to stare into the Beta's eyes. It was against all nature as his instincts were screaming at him to avert his eyes, but at the same time it was oddly pleasing as he was finally giving in to his instinctual needs and submitted to the Beta's will. 

"I'm going to touch you," The Beta said, and his voice faltered as he searched Donghyuck's eyes for something the Omega didn't understand. "I'm going to put my hand on your cock and help you release– but I need you to give me permission first. Do you want me to do that for you? Do you want me to take care of you like that?"

Donghyuck blinked and finally stared at the Beta without his gaze flickering away. Even in his heat-dazed and instinct-driven mind the Beta's words cut through him like a knife. They slapped the confusion and fear right off his senses and left him clear minded for a few and almost painfully confusing moments. 

Donghyuck's stomach lurched and his insides pulsed at the mental images the Beta's words planted in his head, but his whole body was numb with shock, because the dominant had asked for _permission_ , and that was a first. Donghyuck was almost sure he imagined the words, but the man was still looking at him, head tilted slightly as if awaiting an answer.

"What– _what_?" He croaked out and then as the Beta just furrowed his eyebrows blurted out: "Are you asking for permission to touch my dick?"

The Beta closed his eyes as if in pain and sighed, but he nodded when Donghyuck kept staring at him. When he opened his eyes again the heat in them made Donghyuck squirm uncomfortably where he sat on the ground, suddenly much more aware of the wetness glossing his whole ass and pooling behind his balls and in the small dent between his squeezed thighs. 

Donghyuck's cock gave a small twitch and he whimpered, flushing red in embarrassment, because he was still locking gazes with the Beta. He was still in slight shock, but his body was already begging him to open up and let the Beta take care of him. Donghyuck shuddered when a new wave of searing hot rushed down his spine and coated his skin in a layer of sweat. The hazy mist was back to cloud his mind and when he blinked the Beta was oddly clear in his suddenly blurred vision. 

There was a pull begging him closer and he complied with a muffled whine, hands reaching out for the Beta who quickly wrapped his own arms around Donghyuck to pull him in between his legs.

Donghyuck leaned back, the crown of his head falling comfortably on top of the Beta's broad shoulder as the man pulled him closer and flush against his chest. Sitting chest to back like this it was easy for the Beta to close his arms around Donghyuck's smaller form and to reach for the Omega's leaking cock hidden under his damp tunic.

Donghyuck sobbed and choked on a cry when rough hands closed around his length, the calloused and broad flat of a thumb rubbing deliciously against the slit of his cockhead, gently adding pressure. 

"Spread your legs," the Beta muttered and Donghyuck complied with a moan, all his former reluctance gone with the way his cock fitted so perfectly in the molding warmth of the Beta's large hand.

He jerked his hips helplessly, the friction wrecking moan after moan from his hoarse throat. The Beta groaned and the low sound had Donghyuck's asshole pulsing with thick waves of slick that dribbled out of his hole to pool on the grass. Donghyuck shuddered when the Beta's loincloth started sticking to his wet ass cheeks as he arched up in the man's arms. 

He felt feverish and dizzy with the way the Beta's rough fingers squeezed up and stroked down his sensitive cock, but his senses finally registered that behind the loincloth the Beta's hard cock was digging into the soft flesh in between his ass cheeks. 

Donghyuck’s heat gained on sudden intensity that left him weak and gasping for air in the dominant arms. 

The Beta cooed at him, his arms sliding lower to press the palms of his hands against Donghyuck's abdomen in an attempt to have the small Omega even closer to himself. The man’s thick cock speared forward urgently, pressing against the Omega's cleft until the pressure forced his cock to tilt upwards, the whole length now rubbing the underside of it against Donghyuck's crack. 

Both shuddered, but it was Donghyuck's pitiful whine at the way the Beta's loincloth prohibited skin on skin contact which made the man let go of the Omega for a small moment to lift his only piece of clothing. Almost immediately, Donghyuck leaned forward on his knees, quickly supporting himself on his stretched arms, his palms on the ground as he pushed his ass back against the Beta's groin. A small moan fell from his lips when the man's cock dug right beside his frantically clenching asshole, but his slick made the velvety soft tip slide and press against his blossoming hole almost immediately.

Donghyuck sobbed, his hips jerking backwards as his hole unclenched and forced itself wide open to engulf the Beta's cock head. It was futile, though, the tip of the man's cock too broad and impossible to force in with Donghyuck's strength alone. 

Donghyuck whined, pathetically and needy, but instead of giving in to his demands the Beta leaned back and away, a throaty groan falling from his lips. Donghyuck sobbed and turned his head enough to look at him from over his shoulder, his eyes hungrily zeroing in onto the Beta's hard cock before he glanced at the man's dark eyes.

Donghyuck's heart stuttered at what he saw and he felt his stomach turning and then falling with such a sickening sensation that his arms gave way and had him landing on his ass. 

The Beta's eyes flashed amber, only for small seconds, though repeatedly– _but that was impossible!_ -unless Donghyuck was going crazy. 

Donghyuck shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them the Beta's eyes were dark again. There was no flicker of soft color in his iris and again Donghyuck's feverish mind pushed off the though too easily, blaming the play of color on the golden sun rays falling through the thick canopy of the century old trees surrounding them. 

The Beta was gasping in front of him, one hand grabbing the grass hard between his clenched fist the other hand gripping hard around his own cock as if to crush it in his grip. Donghyuck whined in want when his eyes followed a thick drop of precome gathering in the Beta's slit before running down the crown lazily until a dollop dripped down thick and creamy. 

Heat pulsed in Donghyuck's veins, suffocating him as his insides twisted and turned. Drool flooded his mouth as he started crawling to the Beta, mouth open and pink tongue hanging out. The man looked almost afraid, almost hesitant for a small second, but then allowed Donghyuck to settle between his spread legs and reach for his cock. 

His own large hands reached out to cup Donghyuck's ass in their palms, pulling the small Omega closer, Donghyuck on his knees and bend forward to lick at the Beta's cock in his hands.

The moment Donghyuck's mouth closed around the Beta's cockhead, thick fingers slipped into the Omega's body and made Donghyuck jerk in the other man's hold. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, eyes rolling back and drool dripping out of the corners of his stretched mouth as the Beta's slit leaked more cum for Donghyuck to devour. 

The tall Beta tasted like everything Donghyuck's body was craving and more– salty and musky and thick and heavenly, the creamy texture sitting heavy and sticky on his tongue only running down his throat with the sudden flood of saliva turning it watery. 

Donghyuck choked, but pressed even closer at the same time, his hands gripping tightly around the Beta'a hips. He breathed in the heady potent scent resting underneath the Beta's dark curls of pubic hair. His mouth suckled around the base of his cock, his throat swallowing around the tip as the Beta's cock leaked more precome down Donghyuck's throat. 

Hands were gripping around his ass cheeks, the calloused tip of a broad thumb rubbing lazy circles over his wet and clenching skin. Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut and choked on a sob as he eagerly swallowed around the Beta's cock. Muffled cries escaped his slack lips as the Beta dipped three fingers inside his begging channel, and Donghyuck bobbed his head deliriously, drool running down his chin and sticking the man's pubic hair to his skin. 

"Omega," The Beta groaned, two of his fingers hooking up deep inside Donghyuck's channel and making the Omega choke on his cock. "I'm going to make you cum, let go."

Donghyuck whimpered, his lips locking around the cock in his mouth as he sucked desperately on it, the thought of letting go of the Beta's cock tightening his stomach in distress. 

"Omega," The Beta crooned, and his fingers slowly slipped out of Donghyuck to slip up his curves and cup his chin. Donghyuck whined, but obediently loosened his mouth around the man's cock, a small hiccup leaving his throat as he leaned in to lap at the still leaking tip for a last time. 

The Beta's cock was glistening in the golden rays of the setting sun, still hard and coated in thick saliva and his own cum. Donghyuck moaned needily as he squirmed on his knees, yearning to have it back in his mouth. 

His asshole burned with the sudden emptiness, and even though he had been so concentrated on the dick in his mouth that he had hardly spared a thought to the fingers pressing inside of him, Donghyuck missed their absence greatly. 

"Please," He whined as he leaned back to sit uncomfortably on his folded legs. "Beta–"

The Beta jerked abruptly and glanced down at him, his hands letting go of Donghyuck's chin as if burned. He stared down at Donghyuck until the Omega started squirming again, needy whines falling from his lips as he sat down on his ass and spread his legs.

"Please."

Donghyuck leaned back more, until he was flat against the forest ground and quickly hooked his arms under the inside of his knees. Lifting up his legs like this and presenting the Beta his wet ass, he made sure to push his bottom up, the tips of his fingers sliding down to dig into his ass cheeks to part them. He knew that the Beta would be able to see his quivering asshole like this, pink and swollen and wet, shuddering and leaking slick, clenching and unclenching as if begging to be touched and filled. 

" _Please_."

The Beta groaned again, a low sound so deep that it had Donghyuck shuddering and moaning himself, choking on his drool but loving the taste of the Beta on his tongue. He almost cried when the man's hands cupped the curves of his ass again. He spread his legs wider and let go of his own flesh to reach out for the tall man that settled between his soft thighs. 

Donghyuck pushed against the ground, squirming closer to the Beta, until he was able to close his legs around the man's hips. He locked his ankles behind the man's back and dug his heels into the small of it to force the Beta closer, a pleased sigh falling from his lips when the Beta complied and leaned down enough for Donghyuck to clasp his hands around his neck. 

The Beta closed in, his chest almost pressing against Donghyuck's as he leaned down to mouth along the Omega's soft jaw. Donghyuck shuddered, his cock twitching between their bodies and his asshole jerked in anticipation as it pulsed, his wetness sliding down his cleft. The Beta's cock was pressing close though, damming the oozy slick and when the man gripped his cock to swipe it up Donghyuck's cleft to have his tip slipping into the Omega, Donghyuck gasped at the feel of his own cooled slick and then Beta's hard heat pressing against his walls.

Donghyuck was delirious with arousal now, his hips jerking in a desperate attempt to force more of the Beta inside of him. But the man slid his hands up to his narrow hips and kept them still. 

Donghyuck sobbed, writhing under the Beta's firm hands, but the Beta tutted at him, his fingers curling around Donghyuck's hipbones in a soothing manner.

He started rutting then, the broad tip of his cock pressing in until his ridge disappeared inside of Donghyuck's body, only to pull back out until only his slit remained inside to pulse precome inside of the Omega. 

Donghyuck whined, this time in genuine desperation, because the flare of the cockhead's wide girth burned deliciously against his swelling and distressed rim, but the Beta didn't thrust far enough in to satisfy his needs.

"Beta–" He choked out, tears running down his face and into his wide open mouth as he sobbed. Donghyuck didn't even realize that he had started crying and only blinked his eyes to see through his blurred vision. "Beta, please– _Please_."

The Beta ignored him, but one of his hands slipped between their bodies to grip around Donghyuck's cock, gently thumbing the Omega's slit and tightening a little when Donghyuck jerked in his hold. 

"The name's Mark," The Beta offered oddly collected, but Donghyuck only looked at him uncomprehendingly, pupils blown and tongue lolling out of his mouth to drip drool down his chin. 

Mark smiled, lips a bit crooked as he cooed at the Omega. "I can't knot you, Omega, but I'm gonna fuck you like this, if you want." He thrusted his hips forward, forcing more of his thick cock into Donghyuck's tight channel and the Omega felt his eyes rolling back as his asshole stretched impossibly further to accommodate the Beta's brutal girth.

"You _ah_ – said, only touch– _ah_ touching my c-cock–" Donghyuck mewled, voice faint and words butchered, but the Beta understood and grinned down at him and when Donghyuck forced his eyes open to stare up he saw that the Beta's pupils, too, were blown and his breath ragged. 

The man was fairly collected, though, his hands firm but not hurting on Donghyuck's skin and for a moment he wondered if it was due to the man's status as Beta which didn't affect him as much as Donghyuck's scent and pheromones did with Alphas. The way he was methodically manhandled in his defenseless helplessness by someone who wasn't just as desperate to rut made him angry, but the need to have the Beta inside of him made him hold back his tongue. 

He was being unfair again and he knew it, but this time he didn't really mind the Beta taking advantage of his offerings and actually embraced them. It was him who'd sucked on the man's cock until it had been nice and hard and dripping, it was him who had pushed his ass back to have it stretch his hole. Donghyuck wished for nothing else than that thick cock pressing inside of him until the broad tip pushed his insides up his stomach. He groaned at the mental image and clenched his hole around the Beta's tip, sucking in his stomach to pull the man's cock back inside.

Mark chuckled and snapped his hips up, earning himself a long and clear moan as Donghyuck's legs jerked up in the air and his toes curled in his slippers. 

"You wan't me to stop then? To only jerk you off?"

"Ah– _no_ –" Donghyuck whined and clenched around the Beta's cock again, more tears sliding down his cheeks and running into his ears as he shook his head left and right on the hard forest ground. 

"I want to knot you," Mark mused quietly to himself as he snapped his hips up again, wrecking Donghyuck into a sobbing mess. "But you're Alpha's." He kept thrusting his cock deeper and deeper inside of Donghyuck, who sputtered and gasped, small hands reaching out to grip on the Beta's flexed biceps as he was pressed further into the ground. 

Donghyuck sobbed, white flashing behind his eyelids as the Beta kept thrusting hard and fast, forcing him open until he felt like he was being split in two. He sucked in his stomach again, frantic eyes glancing down to where they were connected, but he couldn't see, his own cock and balls in the way. 

He saw his stomach bulging slightly out in the same moment the Beta's cockhead slipped through a tight ring deep inside his channel. It was a sort of internal barrier, a tight ring of muscles that only let the cockhead in but snapped shut around the Beta's ridge almost instantly to keep it locked inside the internal channel. 

Donghyuck knew that it was leading to his womb, but Mark only realized when he pressed the flat of his palm against Donghyuck's bulging stomach only to realize that it was his cock pressing from the inside. 

"Omega," He crooned, his thrusts ebbing down now that the tip of his cock was gripped tightly inside of Donghyuck's body. "Relax and let go of me."

Donghyuck shuddered, his insides clenching even tighter, locking the Beta deep inside of him on instinct. It didn't make sense as they weren't mates, nor an Alpha-Omega pair. Donghyuck's dizzy guess was that he had been left alone and knotless with his heat for too long and that his body was going crazy just as he felt that he did. 

"Omega," Mark called again, one of his palms coming up to cup Donghyuck's cheek again. When Donghyuck looked up there was no smile on the Beta's lips anymore. In its stead there was worry and a sudden sense of calmness that was almost shocking to the small Omega, because he had thought that the Beta had been just as lost in his lust as he was.

"Let go of me, come on. Slowly, breathe–" Mark murmured, his hand on Donghyuck's face brushing away tears and drawing soothing circles on the apple of his cheek. Donghyuck sobbed and unclenched, his stomach sagging in relief, but his birthing canal didn't let go of the Beta's cock and Donghyuck hiccuped.

"Breathe. Come on, breathe," Mark soothed him and his unoccupied hand slid down to cup Donghyuck's cock again, gently stroking it up and down, making the Omega cry out. 

Donghyuck whimpered and gripped the Beta's biceps so hard that his lines of knuckles turned white with the force, tears squeezing out of his tightly shut eyes as he jerked his hips against the Beta's hand. 

He was close, white flashing faster and faster behind his eyelids, and the Beta's cock inside of him felt heavy and warm as it forced him wide open, putting pressure on his internal organs until he felt full and sick and good and suffocating. The Beta jerked his hand faster, his thumb's nail catching on Donghyuck's slit and slightly digging in, making the Omega jolt in his hold with a yelp and then crying out when the pressure in his cock let loose at the same moment the Beta grind his own hips and cock deep inside the Omega's body. 

Donghyuck screamed, his whole body tensing and curling up as he orgasmed. He lifelessly fell back onto the forest ground, his eyes closed and his whole body slack, tears, snot, cum, drool and slick leaking from his orifices. He was twitching in the Beta's hand's as the man's calloused fingertips pressed gently against his cock on every upstroke, milking the small Omega dry until not a drop of cum was left in his softening cock. 

It was then, when Donghyuck lay unresponsive on the forest ground that Mark carefully pulled out of the Omega's body. 

He stared down at his red cock, smeared with slick and precome and some blood too, but his eyes rested on the opaque and slightly thicker slick around his cockhead, the only part of him that had been locked in the Omega's actual birth canal. 

He groaned as images of the boy swollen with children flashed through his mind and made his cock twitch in desire. He had half a mind to grab his cock and guide it back inside the Omega, fucking in and out the boy's swollen hole until filling that flat stomach with his litter. Instead he sighed and forced himself to relax, tension bleeding out of his tense shoulders as he sagged in his sitting position.

He glanced at the knocked out Omega and carefully pulled him up to put him sideways against his chest, before he gave up the struggle against himself and gripped around his own cock to jerk himself off. 

It only took the touch of his fingers against his slick covered cockhead to have him lose interest in chasing his relief. The opaque secrete coating it in a thick layer was foreign to his touch and immediately caught his interest as he gathered some of it on his fingertips. 

It looked and smelled exactly like the Omega's translucent slick did, but its texture was almost glue-like, stretching between his fingertips as he pulled them apart, reminding him of particularly sticky snot somehow. Mark grimaced and smeared the weird slick onto the forest grass before he hooked one arm under the inside of the Omega's knees and the other around his shoulders. Carrying the small thing like this in his arms was a bit tricky as Mark's hard cock kept pressing up and its tip brushing against the naked skin of the Omega's fleshy ass, but Mark ignored it, as there were more urgent matters than his own needs now that the Omega's were satisfied.

He was glad that the boy was unconscious since it would make running with him easier. They had to hurry. Mark only needed to glance once at the darkening sky to know that they had wasted way more time near the riverbank than intended and that they really _really_ needed to hurry.

He didn't think that the Omega's birth pack would follow them into foreign territory, but he was aware that they were trespassing and thus open to attacks from the packs that lived here. 

Mark slid another glance down at the unconscious Omega in his arms and suppressed a sigh. 

It would be a miracle if the boy's sweet scent and heat pheromones didn't call for every Alpha within a radius of at least three territories. 

Quickening his pace, Mark gripped the Omega tighter in his hands as he slipped through the dense tree line and back to the riverbank where his two packmates were waiting, their bodies tense and their eyes wide in alert. 

Mark pressed his lips to a firm line when both Renjun and Yukhei' eyes darkened with raw want and zeroed in on the unconscious boy's dripping ass curve which peaked from under his ruined tunic.

"Don't even think about it," He said to them softly, but his eyes were hard as was his tense stature as he was close enough for them to try to assert their dominance over him. But Mark stood his ground, his eyes flashing amber once which immediately had them both avert their eyes. 

Instead of attacking or even answering him, Renjun spat heartily on the ground while Yukhei clenched his hands to fists and breathed heavily through his mouth. 

"Good job fucking him unconscious, _Beta_ ," Renjun sneered as soon as he had himself under enough control. "He's fucking deadweight, now that we have to run. I bet they heard the slut screaming for cock three territories down where his deranged pack lives."

Mark ignored him and instead handed the Omega over to Yukhei who wordlessly bedded the small boy over his shoulder. It wasn't comfortable for neither of them and the Omega whimpered quietly, but Mark turned his back to them and squat down on the forest ground, his eyes closed and his head tilted as he concentrated to listen and smell into the falling night. 

It only took him less than a minute to confirm that they had to run and he turned to his packmates with a grave expression on his face before he took the Omega back from Yukhei's arms and gave the quiet command to run.

 

They had to hurry. Others were coming.

 

-

 

Donghyuck woke with a start to the loud sound of something dry and too close snapping in half. 

When he glanced around with frantic eyes he realized that it was night and that he was on the ground, bedded on leaves and freezing, which explained the sound that woke him up, because it was the tall Beta- _Mark_ his dizzy mind supplied, who was snapping thick branches in two for a weakly flickering fire. Small flames bickered on the cleared ground, threatening to die until the Beta carefully layered pieces of the broken branches on top of the small pile.

In no time a steady campfire was lighting up the immediate night and Donghyuck felt its warmth bathing his clod skin as if he was really stepping into a pool of heated water. 

He carefully folded his legs to sit up, but pain laced up his spine and made him flinch instead, a small cry leaving his lips and turning the Beta's as well as the two Alphas' heads in his direction.

Donghyuck shrunk under their scrutinizing looks, his cheeks tinting pink as soon as he remembered the last time he had seen all three of them and the way he had acted around them.

With his heat appeased for now he was slightly clearer in his head and wanted nothing more than to never face those three strangers ever again. But they were pack now, Donghyuck thought, a little bit comforted by that, maybe not fully yet but soon. Most of his birth pack's Alphas and Betas had seen him naked and needy– had fucked him even. There was no need to feel embarrassed nor shy he told himself, though his cheeks stayed pink and his eyes were unable to lift from the ground.

It was the tall Beta who broke the awkward silence as he sat down next to Donghyuck and ruffled his hair. Under normal circumstances Donghyuck would have snapped at that, but he just flushed a deeper pink instead, remembering the taste of the man's cum on his tongue and the feel of his cock in his ass. Donghyuck's insides clenched and to his horror he felt his channel wetting up again– albeit not as frantically.

The Beta slid one hand down Donghyuck's cheeks and stopped it under the Omega's chin to tilt it up. He smiled down at the startled boy and Donghyuck was unable to look away, the tips of his ears slowly turning pink as well as his embarrassment deepened.

"You remember my name?" The Beta asked and Donghyuck quickly nodded to have a reason to lean back and away from the hand gripping his chin.

"Mark," He croaked out, watching the smile on the Beta's lips widening "I'm Donghyuck."

It was weird to exchange names with this Beta only after they had been so intimate, but Donghyuck was relieved to finally introduce himself properly. He didn't really like being called ' _Omega this_ ' and ' _Omega that'_ and if he was honest to himself he really wanted to hear the Beta call out his name with that low voice of his.

Instead of that happening, though, one of the Alphas scoffed and came closer to the fire. The flames and the cleared haze in Donghyuck's mind allowed him to get his first real look at the escorts' faces as the second Alpha followed suit and moved closer to the fire as well.

Up close Donghyuck saw that under the layers of sweat and dirt both Alphas were impossibly handsome. One was tall and broad like Mark– but where the Beta's face was a careful mix of open and controlled, this Alpha's face was remarkably open. Donghyuck could see every emotion on that impossibly sculptured face, and when the Alpha locked eyes with him there was a boyish glint in his dark eyes that instantly softened Donghyuck's first impression of unreachable handsomeness.

The second Alpha, the one that had scoffed, was... He was beautiful. Ethereal even, pale as the moon, but in a grotesquely clashing way: His beauty rivaled that of Omegas, but his whole stance, exterior, facial expression, the steel in his large eyes and the cold twist of his lovely lips screamed Alpha in such a blatant way that Donghyuck had half a mind to roll over in fear and bare his throat. It was bizarre and mildly terrifying and Donghyuck reeled back, clinging to the Beta. 

As if sensing his distress, Mark reached out to put the flat of his palm on Donghyuck again, this time on top of his stomach in an oddly intimate way. Donghyuck knew it was meant as a silent comfort when the beautiful Alpha's mouth twisted into a vile sneer, but he couldn't help jerking away from it. His cheeks tinted red despite his fear, but the Beta's touch was uncomfortable on an instinctive level, crossing a line even with the way it lay almost possessively on top of what dominants liked to reduce Donghyuck's whole being to, his womb and his ability to carry child. 

He squirmed until the Beta, _Mark_ , Donghyuck reminded himself, took his hand away, an unfathomable look passing his dark eyes and Donghyuck thought he saw a flash of amber again when a loud spat interrupted his thoughts. 

He almost jumped in sudden alert, because the air around him had turned vile in the few seconds he had been lost in his instincts. He turned huge eyes up to the Alphas that stood motionless in front of him and the Beta, but it was only the ethereal one looking at him with his eyes screaming murder when Donghyuck dared to lock gazes.

Donghyuck flinched as if slapped and his insides quivered when he felt the unmasked wrath of the Alpha's hostility directed at himself, throat closing up and his limbs turning numb as he lost control of his body for a small moment. He swayed, lightheaded and faint, his mind screaming at him to throw himself flat on the ground to appease the beautiful man who emitted nothing but cold fury.

Donghyuck made a weak sound in his throat as he prayed for protection, his face drained of all color now, but it was only when the Alpha made a move to lunge at him that the other two dominants jumped into action. 

Mark stood up at the same time the other, strangely expressionless Alpha called out: " _Injunnie_!" with a confusingly soft voice. In comparison the Beta's voice was all steel when he spat out the angry Alpha's name.

Donghyuck heard rather than saw the beautiful Alpha, _Renjun_ , taking a deep breath, before naked feet turned on the soft forest ground and then walked away into the night. "I'm taking the first watch!" was spat at them with venom before the Alpha was gone.

The two dominants around Donghyuck stared after him, their shoulders tense and their hands balled to fists, not relaxing until Renjun was out of earshot. 

Mark sat down next to Donghyuck with a low sigh, one of his arms wrapping around a trembling Donghyuck to pull him closer to himself. He gently uncurled the Omega, crooning at him as Donghyuck cried out in distress, one of his large hands cupping Donghyuck's face again as if to comfort before grimacing. Donghyuck was near tears, his face still pale as he raised trembling hands to grip around the Beta's wrists to cling.

"Don't mind Renjun. He's a bit on the edge."

Donghyuck felt hysteria rising up at those ridiculously harmless words, feeling both hurt and wronged at the way the Beta played down what just had happened. The Alpha had wanted to hurt him, that much had been obvious by the way he had spat and directed his hatred at Donghyuck.

It took a while for him to calm down, but when Mark slid his warm hands down his face and curves to grip around the give of his waist, Donghyuck felt almost at ease with the way his smaller body fit perfectly against the Beta's hard body.

He looked up questioningly from where he was pressed against the Beta's naked chest, when the man started to soothe him with nice and distracting words, but his face was still unconvinced and guarded, shoulders drooping as he instinctively tried to curl up again when the Beta muttered how ' _Renjun didn't meant it_ '.

"Ah– _nonono_ , don't do that." Mark frowned, uncurling Donghyuck again, but this time Donghyuck allowed him only reluctantly. 

He felt like crying, because he couldn't handle hostility directed at himself, and no matter what the Beta said, that Alpha, _Renjun_ had looked at him with open hatred in his eyes. 

"Listen," The man tried again, his voice soothing. "We're in one of our ally's territory ...but you know how wolves are, right."

It was a rhetorical question, one Donghyuck didn't bother to answer ( _"always on the edge"_ ) and it did nothing to calm him down. He drew in his legs to hide behind his knees, muffling a sob as soon as he was safe behind his skin and bones. The Beta– _Mark_ , Donghyuck reminded himself again, kept sliding his palms up and down his smaller body and Donghyuck recoiled from the touch, unwilling and skittish.

He heard the man sigh before he stood up and walked away to the other Alpha and when Donghyuck glanced up with teary eyes he saw them talking in low voices with each other. He quickly hid behind his knees again when the Alpha slid him a glance. 

"You should send Injunnie ahead to inform Alpha."

The Beta hummed at that, agreeing with another glance at Donghyuck who watched them with wet eyes. 

"As soon as the night is over. I need him on watch, or neither of us will get decent sleep tonight. We'll have to run tomorrow, too."

The Alpha kept silent for a moment at that before he snorted, voice a tad disbelieving as he said: "Can't believe my own fucking eyes. Mark, his excellency, Lee's being invested in that fucked up pack's Omega, wow."

The Beta's pressed his lips into a firm line at that and from where Donghyuck sat he could see the man's hands balling into fists. It made the fear which had clutched the Omega's heart at the Alpha's words deepen with an intensity that had his stomach lurching. Donghyuck wondered what those words meant, why the Alpha's voice was so genuinely disbelieving. 

"Go find Injun. Tell him to come back and not to wander off so far!" Mark barked through gritted teeth, his hands still balled to fists.  
The Alpha made a nondescript sound and nodded, his eyes darting to Donghyuck for a split second and then back to the Beta before bowing slightly. "As you wish, _Beta_ ," He muttered, ducking a little when the Beta slapped the flat of his palm against the back of the Alpha's head. 

If the Alpha's mocking eyes on him hadn't distressed him already, Donghyuck would have squirmed in discomfort at the way a lesser rank handled a more dominant. As it was, though, Donghyuck flinched behind the safety of his knees when the Alpha's dark eyes rested on him, the hunger in them both frightening and -to Donghyuck's horror- arousing him unwantedly. 

"Don't look at him," Donghyuck heard the Beta say to the Alpha, his low voice almost a growl, but when Donghyuck checked, Mark's face was controlled and void of anger. 

"As you wish, Beta," was repeated at him, this time scornfully and from the corner of his eyes, Donghyuck saw the tall Alpha turn on his heels and disappear into the night as well. 

He shut his eyes in distress, not understanding the tense and hostile atmosphere. When Mark sat back next to him and wrapped his arms around him to pull him close, Donghyuck realized that despite the warm fire he had been cold and freezing.

"Don't mind them," Mark hummed, one of his hands combing broad fingers through Donghyuck's dark locks and sending pleasant shivers down his spine for long minutes. 

Donghyuck felt subdued heat pulsing in his chest, a reminder that his heat would strike back soon, but for now it let him rest comfortably against the Beta's chest. He was distressed, but warm and gradually calming down into a sleepy peace. It was mildly confusing how the Beta's close proximity helped him relax that easily, when at other times it riled him up so much. His body was so screwed up, Donghyuck feared that even after knotting the heat and madness out of him it would stay fucked up like this.

"Renjun is our first's protégé, all the hyung's love him- _especially our first_ , Johnny-hyung who's watching the pack and protecting Alpha. And Yukhei, that's the other Alpha of your escort, is our most recently presented Alpha. A late bloomer," Mark chuckled, "Always so eager– he can't control himself much." 

Mark's low voice was soft and soothing, enough to calm Donghyuck, having him almost drift off to sleep, but there was something in the Beta's words, something that made no sense and had him oddly alarmed. With his sleepy mind it took him a while to realize what exactly, but when the penny fell Donghyuck sat up with a start and stared up at the Beta in confusion.

"Your first in command is protecting Alpha?" He asked, voice a bit faint, because what he asked was absurd. "Then...who is Alpha? Shouldn't it be the first in command?"

Mark pursed his lips and shook his head, an unfathomable look passing his eyes before he visibly forced himself to smile at the alarmed Omega. 

"We don't follow your birth pack's pack order. We function in a different way. Alpha will explain it to you."

Donghyuck gaped almost scandalized, but mostly upset to be fobbed off like this without a real explanation. The Beta turned his eyes away and to the fire, though, and Donghyuck was perceptive enough to understand that Mark didn't want to elaborate. 

Donghyuck hesitantly bedded his head back on top of the Beta's broad shoulder, but even when the man wrapped one of his arms back around him to keep him close and comfortable, Donghyuck needed forever to fall asleep.

In his mind he saw the terrifying face of an unknown first in command flashing– someone even colder and more dismissive than Renjun, someone whose eyes burned Donghyuck down effortlessly, someone Mark couldn't shield him from. And then there was _Alpha_ , the one Donghyuck belonged to, the one he had been given to by his own pack in exchange for peace and alliance. An Alpha who was even more terrifying than the first in command– someone powerful and terrible enough to have wolves like Renjun and that Johnny person submitting to his dominance. Donghyuck felt slightly sick, his stomach flipping uneasily.

He was just a nineteen year old boy who grew up spoiled and loved and desired by everyone in his birth pack. One glance at Lucas, ' _their late bloomer Alpha_ ' had been enough to make him realize that he would be at the hierarchical bottom rank-wise. How was someone like him supposed to serve well under an Alpha that burst each and every expectation already, without Donghyuck even meeting him.

There wasn't much Donghyuck wished for now that his lifelong fears had caught up with him and his silly dreams of a safe and domestic future as he had seen his older brother share with his mate. He just wished for safety, for a mate who'd protect and respect him. He wished for children of his own to take care of, but he also wished for someone who wouldn't see him as a mere vessel to breed. 

The hostility of his new packmates, the way the Alphas looked at him and talked about him was terrifying him, bursting his little bubbles, because if subordinates were this deprecating already how much would their head Alpha disapprove of him then. 

Donghyuck belonged to him now and all his dreams and hopes for himself were traded alongside with him when his birth pack had handed him over to his new pack. What would become of him and his wish for something he had only been allowed to witness at his brother's home if head Alpha was even more terrifying than Renjun?

He sighed deeply and was surprised when his chin was gently lifted again by the Beta's warm hands. 

"Sleep, Donghyuck," The man said and Donghyuck blinked and barely suppressed a shudder at the way his name rolled off so nicely from the Beta's tongue. It reminded him a little bit of his brother and Donghyuck quickly squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to feel homesick when he suddenly realized that he was alone and far away from home and would never see his family again. 

This was his life now. Mark and Yukhei and Renjun, too. Even that terrifying first in command Johnny and his new pack's nameless _Alpha_. And as frightening as it was, Donghyuck would have to find a way to live among them.

He swallowed, his throat and chest tightening to a suffocating point, but he pressed back the tears and suppressed the sobs. Not one little sound slipped past his lips, but Mark wrapped both his arms around him after a while and hummed soothingly, gently rocking him in his hold and bedding his own head on top of Donghyuck's as he let the boy cling and press against him.

Sleep came only after hours of crying for home and fearing for his uncertain future. Mark kept him close and safe through the whole night, never letting go of him. 

 

 

Donghyuck only woke up when the body he leaned against moved slightly. 

Blinking tiredly he sat up enough to see the Beta stretching carefully, one arms still around Donghyuck, large hand keeping him safe in place against Mark's chest. Above them the sky stretched in faint green and blue, the first rays of the sun lighting it up in pale gold. 

Donghyuck watched the play of colors in the sky for a small moment before he lowered his gaze enough to watch the tall Beta's profile. The man was staring intently into the forest, his head slightly tilted as if listening into the awakening morning. 

Donghyuck realized for the first time how handsome Mark was, how even his facial features and how clear his eyes were. It made him blush and squirm restlessly, the action having the Beta snap out of his concentration and glancing down at him.

"You're awake," He said, his voice gravely from sleep. Donghyuck shivered against the man's naked chest, lust coiling low in his abdomen. Before the slowly rising heat in his veins could make him press closer to the Beta, Mark carefully detached himself from him to attend to the fire. 

"Renjun's out hunting food for you. You'll have to eat quickly, we have to run." 

Truthfully, Donghyuck was surprised that no one had attacked them during the night. While he understood close to nothing about fighting tactics and the way Alpha fighters functioned, he knew enough about the potency of Omega pheromones and how they could mess with dominants. 

A Beta's cock without the knot wasn't enough to satiate the lust in his blood that was singing in his veins for long and his scent must have traveled far enough by now to call Alphas of surrounding areas to come for him. Oddly enough, though, Donghyuck felt almost sedated, his head clear and the fire of his heat burning low and tame in his abdomen, only licking up once or twice when Mark's musky scent hit him. 

He was still wondering about that when Renjun returned with his prey. 

Donghyuck was too lost in his thoughts to realize from afar what was dangling in the Alpha's pale hands, but when Renjun threw the small animal in front of him, Donghyuck's stomach turned in a sickening sensation. 

Something that was once a wild bunny was lying red and bloody, _skinned_ in front of him, intestines hanging out where deep bite marks had ripped open the animal's body.

Donghyuck cried out and turned away hastily, his insides shuddering as they twisted and turned in disgust. Was this how his food would look like from now on, or was this just Renjun being cruel? What had he done to offend the Alpha to be punished like this? He squeezed his eyes shut, almost choking on another wave of nausea. 

He came from a humanized pack which, in the rare case that they went hunting, butchered their kill in a sanitary way and cooked it before eating it. In all his nineteen years of life Donghyuck had never eaten a piece of raw meant, nor had he ever seen the occasional kills his packmates had brought home.

He felt miserable and sick, eyes welling up with tears again as he grabbed the grass on the ground to steady himself. He was shaking, angry and frightened, fearing that this was really a punishment of sorts and that he'd be subjected to these from now on.

He wasn't a stranger to cruelty directed at his rank to appease the inflating egos of Alphas and Betas, but where dominants of his birth pack had held him down or commanded him into submission, Renjun had slapped him with plain cruelty.

Donghyuck hiccuped, eyes squeezing shut to hold back tears as his grip on the grass tightened until he felt the blunt tips of his nails pressing into his own palms.

Before they could breach skin, though, arms wrapped around him and then he was hoisted up against Mark's strong chest. A hand bedded his head to his favorite spot on the man's shoulder, softly stroking through his dark locks to calm him down. When Donghyuck glanced back down at the ground with blurry eyes the bunny was gone and so was Renjun, who was next to Yukhei near the closest tree line, tossing something small and red into the dense underwood, before turning to glare at Donghyuck while cursing loudly.

The Beta turned his body aside, away from the Alphas and Donghyuck was suddenly unable to see them, unless he stretched his neck. He had no desire to do so, though, content to ignore Renjun's whole existence forever if it was up to him.

"We'll skip breakfast," Mark said quietly as his arms tightened on Donghyuck's body as if to steady him against his own form. "We have a day of running ahead. I'll carry you until we reach the outer ends of our territory."

Donghyuck tightened his trembling arms around the Beta's neck and squeezed his eyes shut, his heart clenching in fear when the man carried him right in between Renjun and Yukhei who both looked at him, one with scorn written all over his beautiful face, the other oddly concerned. 

Mark gave the quiet signal to run and not a moment later they were gone. The abandoned fireplace and a small heap of leaves and grass were the only signs showing that they had stayed the night in foreign territory. 

There was a faint trace of tears though, but it dissolved soundlessly in the breaking morning air. 

 

-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i just wanted to cut this huge  
> blob of text in two. since it was a oneshot  
> before i'm guessing no one was subscribed  
> for updates, so it won't inconvenience anyone  
> at least.

As soon as they crossed the last territorial border into their own, Donghyuck was lowered to the ground and Yukhei sent ahead to run at his full potential to inform head Alpha that they were close.

The Alpha nodded at Mark and Renjun, slid Donghyuck a last glance and then changed into his wolf and ran off. The second Donghyuck needed to blink was enough for the young wolf to completely disappear from sight and earshot. 

Donghyuck was too out of it to wonder about the unusual speed and strength, happy to close his eyes for the few minutes Mark stood still and listened into the forests. It was late into the afternoon, evening really, and Donghyuck was tired, sweaty and short of breath, the heat in his veins back to torment him, his ass wet from his own slick again. 

On their way through the different territories he'd had only enough of a mind left to not rut against Mark while the man had been running, but as soon as he was lowered to the ground he whimpered and reached out for the Beta, unable to help himself as he rutted pathetically against the man's flexed thigh.

Mark sighed and quickly gathered him back into his arms as he snapped at Renjun that they'd run to the next riverbank to bathe in the hopes of cooling Donghyuck down. 

Renjun scoffed, but didn't say a word, just turned angry eyes on Donghyuck who was too out of it to flinch back. Dazed and aroused, Donghyuck stared at the seething Alpha without a thought of fear in his head, all his senses consumed by lust and the need to mate. 

He shuddered in Mark's arms, more slick dribbling out of his ass and sliding down the curve of it. Mark's hand accidentally touched it before the thick liquid had his fingers sliding in between his ass cheeks, getting drenched in slick.

The Beta grimaced, but grabbed around the Omega's knees without wiping his hand, carrying him sideway in his arms again at a loss of a better way to handle Donghyuck's leaking ass.

Donghyuck groaned, because this position made it impossible to rut, though that didn't keep him from trying. He was almost crying in frustration when they reached the small river and Mark lowered him into the cold water.

Donghyuck cried out in surprise, but the unexpected bath was not unpleasant. It cooled down the heat surging through his body instantly and washed away the dried and itching slick as well as the new stains on his skin. It also cleaned him from the layers of sweat and dust and dirt that had gathered on his skin. Not even once in his life had Donghyuck felt as dirty– not even a week ago when he had been taken to that forest clearing to be fucked and bathed in his birth pack mates' cum. 

He hastily took off his ruined tunic and scrubbed clumsily at his skin, his hand pressing firmly between his ass cheeks and rubbing the flat of his palm against his cock, trying his best to ignore the jolts of pleasure shooting through his body at his own touch. He was completely bare in front of his new packmates for the first time, but Donghyuck was too out of it to feel anything but relief at the way the cool water soothed the itch and burn on his skin.

He allowed Mark to lower him deeper after he had cleaned his lower body, sighing as the cool water reached up to his chin. He took it upon himself to dunk his head under, gasping and spluttering when he surfaced, now slightly cold and thankful when the Beta pulled him out of the water again. 

It was only then that he realized that he had nothing to dry himself with, his tunic uselessly wet and discarded on the ground, but neither Mark nor Renjun seemed to care and Donghyuck understood with a start that both wolves were used to running around naked, most probably bathing and drying off like this too.

For Donghyuck it was the strangest sensation to be naked in nature– his skin felt vulnerable and sensitive, prickling as the wind caressed it and formed goosebumps under the thin layer of water still running down his body. He took a last glance at his discarded tunic and slippers on the ground and felt a sudden and heavy sense of sadness weighting his chest. They were the last remains of his old life, a piece of home and the way he was brought up. Donghyuck felt like he was leaving behind his old self, peeling off a layer of modesty to walk like his new pack did, clad in nothing but his own skin. 

He shivered, his eyes looking up at Mark helplessly and the Beta immediately realized what was wrong when he took in Donghyuck's miserable expression. 

"Cold?" He asked, though, leaving the sadness in the Omega's eyes uncommented. He smiled when Donghyuck nodded and pressed against him like a little child. "It's not far anymore, they're awaiting us and there are warm furs in Alpha's home."

That sobered Donghyuck up immediately, sadness, cold and freezing skin forgotten at the terrifying prospect of having to face the Alpha soon. 

Mark noticed his sudden distress, but kept quiet. Instead of saying anything he hoisted Donghyuck up again, letting the Omega cling to his warm body as he walked fast to where Renjun was keeping watch, waiting impatiently. 

The Alpha didn't comment on the fact that Donghyuck, who was supposed to run by himself, was still carried by the Beta, though he shot Mark a long and meaningful glance before he turned away and lead the way.

The Beta kept silent after that, arms wrapped tightly around Donghyuck's naked body, squeezing occasionally, but whenever Donghyuck looked up to meet Mark's eyes the man was lost in thoughts, his eyes looking ahead but also strangely far away.

 

Donghyuck kept quiet as well after that, head bedded on the Beta's shoulder as the steady motion and Mark's body heat lulled him into sleepiness. The Heat tormenting Donghyuck didn't rise for the next couple of hours, but the cold never quite left his bones either. 

 

-

 

As promised, the new pack expected them.

 

Eleven pairs of eyes were directed at them, dark with hunger and quiet judgement. Donghyuck felt his hackles rising at the tension in the air, only recognizing Yukhei in a sea of more and more dismissive looking strangers. 

The pack was smaller than Donghyuck had expected, but surprisingly _clean_. Unlike Mark who was carrying him and Renjun who slowly made his way to another Alpha who looked impossibly tall and had arms that looked like they could snap Donghyuck in half, the whole pack was washed and tidy. The were mostly naked, but their skin free of dirt, their hair combed and trimmed. Donghyuck realized that a lot of the untamed wildness had been to intimidate his birth pack and felt his head spinning at that blunt deception.

He was slightly dizzy from his heat again, the lack of food and proper rest making him feel lightheaded and weak. When Mark carefully lowered him in the middle of what seemed to be the pack's gathering area, Donghyuck's legs gave way and he fell on the hard ground. 

Unsurprisingly, his open display of weakness did nothing but turn the many dominants' eyes darker with lust. With his head still spinning, Donghyuck quickly realized that he was the only Omega in a pack of Alphas and Betas. 

Mark picked him up, carefully steadying him as his knees buckled again, but Donghyuck was helpless, clinging frantically onto the Beta and wishing for nothing else but to hide against his chest which was comforting and familiar at least.

From everywhere raw scents of dominants were invading his senses and Donghyuck froze up in dread at the distinct anger and loathing in the air. 

Hidden behind layers of lust and want there was resentment and revulsion, a lethal threat directed at no one else but him. Donghyuck whimpered as he flinched back against Mark as if slapped, fear tightening his throat to the point of suffocating.

This pack...hated him. 

But they also lusted for him, the fact only seeming to make them hate him even more. Donghyuck wanted to break down under the intense glares right then and there, but Mark kept him upright and wordlessly pushed him through the crowd of packmates to the low raise of a natural stone plateau. It was the center of the gathering area and on it sat a man who couldn't be anyone else but the pack Alpha– _but that couldn't be!_

Donghyuck's stomach almost lurched up his throat when he first noticed the man sitting on top of the plateau dangling his legs over the edge. But when Mark led him closer until he stood right in front of him, Donghyuck released the air he had held in his lungs without even noticing in one big exhale of relief. There was nothing threatening nor intimidating about the man in front of whom Mark had lowered Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck realized with lifting spirit that the man he had mistaken for the pack Alpha was little more than a boy. He was obviously older than Donghyuck, but that was to be expected as even Yukhei had seen more seasons pass than him. But he looked just as young as Donghyuck, dangling his legs and all– and dainty too, clad in a black pelt which did little to hide his narrow hips and shoulders. He had dark hair and skin paler than Donghyuck's, but that, too, didn't come as a surprise. What was a surprise, though, were the boy's large round eyes and his lovely pair of droopy puppy lips. They twisted into a smile when Donghyuck was close enough to see, but it wasn't directed at him. 

"You brought him I see, and in one piece, too. Yukhei told me you went off to devour him." 

The boy chuckled darkly and gracefully jumped down from the plateau to stand in front of them. Donghyuck shuddered at the surprisingly deep voice, but it were the boy's dark eyes that locked with his for a small moment which had his heart beating faster in his chest. 

They only rested on Donghyuck's face for a small moment before they raked over his naked body, pausing at his abdomen for the short moment it took the boy's lips to stretch into a wider smile. Donghyuck shifted under the weight of the boy's eyes, suddenly back to being self aware and shy in his nakedness, thighs squeezing together and hands clinging a bit tighter onto Mark.

"Nice hips," The boy remarked casually, his lips twisting wickedly as he glanced up at Donghyuck's insecure eyes and then to Mark's expressionless ones. "He's gonna swell up nicely with child."

Donghyuck blushed and something akin to dread trickled cold and uncomfortable down his insides at the boy's words. Even though this was his purpose, something he wanted even, the words were like acid or a particularly cold slap of reality to him. The way his wish for children of his own was put into something crude and impersonal like this felt almost like an invasion of his privacy– the little bit of dignity that Omegas were allowed to have for themselves. 

Donghyuck felt objectified, the small dreams he was hoping for taken from him and put on display in the cold light of dispassion and he recoiled from it, turning further into the Beta's arms as if to hide from the boy's heartless words. Upset and close to tears he didn't understand why someone who must have been a fellow Omega was doing this to him.

Both Mark and the boy mistook his motion as seeking out for warmth and Donghyuck felt the pressure of tears building when he realized with resignation that they would never understand nor care how their words and action hurt his pride and heart. 

Dominants would always treat Omegas like objects without realizing how much it damaged and hurt them– simply because they didn't even think that Omegas were capable of seeing themselves as anything but Alpha or Beta property. They weren't seen as individuals with opinions and feelings that reached outside of their Omega bubble. 

It made Donghyuck more conscious of the Beta as he pressed against him, upset yet thankful to be in this man's arms. Mark asking for his consent back in the forests flashed through his mind and almost comforted him. It had been the first time in his life that a dominant hadn't handled him as he pleased with Donghyuck helplessly trying to bear with whatever he was subjected to go through.

It wasn't that he had been hurt much after he had started emitting his Omega scent, but he shivered at the thought of what he could have been through if his birth pack hadn't made sure that he grew up expecting to be taken and mounted at any given time by the dominants of his pack. Sex was nice and welcome to Donghyuck because of that. He had been raised to open up to his packmates and to not mind it much, but he knew that it was conditioning and not out of his honest free will and wish. It made Mark asking for what he wanted that much more worth. 

He shivered again, a small sob escaping his mouth as he tried to press his face somewhere under the Beta's arms, preferably against his armpit again where the warm and damp darkness and comforting Beta scent pushed every other ugly thought besides his arousal out of his hurting brain.

Mark shushed him, hands sliding up and down his cold body in concern, but Donghyuck didn't see him lifting worried eyes from his curled up form to the quietly watching boy in front of them.

The boy scoffed, but carefully slipped out of his thick pelt and handed it over to the Beta, who quickly wrapped it around Donghyuck's trembling body. Donghyuck turned reluctantly and only after good minutes of gentle coaxing from Mark in the Beta's arms, unwilling to face the boy and the harsh reality he reminded him of.

Right next to them, though, and now naked as all the others, the boy looked just as harmless as Donghyuck. The Omega relaxed when the boy kept quiet, no more upsetting words spilling from his still smiling lips. 

Donghyuck breathed out a small prayer of relief, but flinched back in shock which surged hot and cold through his body when the boy suddenly reached out for him and grabbed his chin to make him look him in the eyes. They were pitch black, glinting with an intense fire that had Donghyuck's stomach dropping in a sickening way. The smile the boy directed at him was almost feral, the hand on Donghyuck's chin tightening to a point of discomfort until he cried out in pain and shuddered in distressed. 

This was not a fellow Omega. This was–––

Donghyuck cried out in terror and curled away and against Mark's body as soon as the boy let go of him, sobs of fear wracking his body as he cried in distress– but not even the Beta's comforting arms could protect him from the sudden threat and pull in the air. Cold dominance washed over Donghyuck's entire being and suddenly it was hard to breathe as something that couldn't be anything else but the pack's head Alpha's presence choked and forced him down to submit. 

Donghyuck cried out in fear, but before he could stumble out of the Beta's arms to fling himself onto the ground in front of the Alpha's feet to bare his throat, Mark grabbed him and pressed him back against his chest. The tall Beta turned a little, shielding him from the Alpha in front of them.

"Jaemin," Mark's voice was leveled yet cold with disdain and Donghyuck shivered and tried to hold back tears as he pressed as close as possible to the Beta, trying to hide away. "You're scaring him."

The pack Alpha burst out laughing at that, his head falling back and his mouth opening up wide as loud howls of amusement cut through the sudden silence of the evening.

" _You care for him_!" The Alpha spit out as soon as he was able to, small chuckles still leaving his trembling lips and his eyes shining with mirth when Mark's face closed off and his eyes hardened.

"Don't you dare give me that face, Mark Lee. It makes sense now! Yukhei was right– you like this little bitch."

Donghyuck flinched, but the Beta combed soothing fingers through his hair and slid the flat of his palm down his spine. 

"That's _your_ Omega you're treating like shit," Mark frowned as he said this, but his hands tightened on Donghyuck's body as if unwilling to hand him over. 

Jaemin noticed this with a scoff and he was genuinely amused when he shook his head. "Oh no, I think not. I have no intentions of taking him, never had. _You knew this_."

Donghyuck looked up at the Beta at that, eyes round in confusion, but he was still too intimidated, _terrified_ to speak up and only watched the Beta grit his teeth as he stared down at the Alpha. 

"He's your responsibility. You're breeding Alpha– it's your fucking duty to knot him!"

Donghyuck trembled at the Beta's outburst, but the words cut like knives though his soul and left him crippled in pain rather than fear. He was a responsibility of a scary as fuck Alpha that apparently didn't want him, in a pack that hated him. And the Beta he so pathetically clung to wanted him to be exactly that. This was worse than being objectified and subjected to cruelty. This was starving him off and denying him everything he wished for. This was him being left alone to curl up and die, unwanted and uncared for, useless. Without a dominant to take care of him, Donghyuck's days were numbered, his Omega biology making sure of that.

The Alpha sighed at Mark's words and took a step back to lean against the plateau in feigned fatigue.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be breeding Alpha then. Maybe you chose wrong when that little bitch's pack killed Minah and Jaehyung. But I see the way you look at him. You want him for yourself, don't you."

It wasn't a question and Mark didn't answer, but his hands let go of Donghyuck before he gently pushed the Omega towards the Alpha, eyes turning distant and cold when Donghyuck gasped out his name helplessly. 

"You can't even deny it," The Alpha laughed as he steadied Donghyuck roughly and watched Mark's eye's lighting up in agitation. "Look at your eyes! Amber, _fucking amber_ , Mark Lee.”

There was a small moment of silence, but before Mark could open his mouth to snap back, Donghyuck's soft and stunned voice broke through the tense quiet.

"Y– You're _Alpha_ ," he wheezed, his legs trembling and threatening to give way again as all the times he had dismissed the play of color in the Beta's eyes as a trick of his tired mind flashed through his spinning head. He didn't dare think about what else amber eyes meant.

Mark frowned at him unhappily, but didn't deny, though his eyes hardened when he slid them back at Jaemin.

"You're Alpha's– _breeding Alpha's_ Omega," He gritted out, avoiding Donghyuck's saddening eyes even when he talked to him.

Jaemin snorted and pushed Donghyuck back towards Mark who caught the Omega instinctively. Almost instantly, Donghyuck pressed as close to him as possible unable to help himself and content to feel Mark's arms closing around him as they kept him in place.

"I'm not gonna breed him. He is nothing but a tribute of war and you know this," The pack Alpha spat, voice cold and hostile. 

To Donghyuck, Renjun's resentment towards him and the way Yukhei and the others had looked at him with such lack of affection suddenly made much more sense, even though Donghyuck still didn't understand.

"Do your fucking job, Nana!"

The Alpha laughed at that, his dark eyes glowing in an utterly unholy way.

"That's rich coming from you, _Beta_ ," He snarled. "It's been twenty fucking years, you need to stop blaming yourself and do _your_ job!"

The hands on Donghyuck's body tightened to the point of discomfort, but by now Donghyuck was so confused and also dazed by his rising heat that he didn't react to it. Instead he let himself fall against Mark, leaving it to him to keep him upright, though the man just pulled him up into his arms to carry him as always after Donghyuck closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Take him," Mark suddenly pleaded, but Jaemin shook his head and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not gonna breed him. I'm not even gonna make him part of this pack. We agreed ages ago that we'd take him– _demand him_ as a tribute for those his pack took from us, but he will never be one of us unless _you_ make him."

Donghyuck tiredly blinked his eyes open at that, only to see Mark shaking his head. It tightened the knot of sadness and hurt in the Omega's chest, but he kept silent, willing the tears away as he turned in Mark's arms and helplessly hugged himself closer to him.

He really was unwanted and unloved, and in front of his closed eyes Donghyuck saw all his dreams and hoped bursting with cruel finality as his future slipped through his shaking fingers. 

"Perhaps I should give him to Yukhei then? He seems interested– He was almost angry when he told me that you touched the Omega." Jaemin voice was deliberately bored now and Mark hated himself for still not being able to help himself but take the bait.

"Yukhei's gonna devour him in one go," He spat, hoping that the added scoff at the end would mask the faint traces of worry and possessiveness.

"Yeah, he's gonna wolf him down," Jaemin snickered and didn't mind it when Mark slid him a disgusted look. "But that's not going to happen, is it," the Alpha pointed his chin toward Donghyuck who lay faint and delirious with heat in Mark's arms. "I see the way you hold him as if he's made of glass. Your eyes are amber, Mark! That's why you care for him! When Yukhei told me I didn't understand why, but it makes sense now– Your soul is telling you _mate_ – isn't it?"

"My soul's telling me jack shit," Mark muttered, voice unimpressed, but Jaemin laughed it off before he turned to leave.

"If you want to be stubborn about this, suit yourself. But you're leaving your little sweetheart with little options to survive. Like this I'm the only one who can make him pack, but I won't." Jaemin paused to turn back at Mark, his eyes cold as he added: "There won't be anyone attending to his needs. He's in heat and our pack will rip him in two, if there isn't someone protecting him from them."

Mark swallowed, his eyes flashing amber again when he looked down at Donghyuck who was looking up at him with tears in his eyes, small hands clutching desperately at his skin. Mark sighed, but his voice was soft, pleading as he quietly called out: "Jaemin, _please_."

The pack Alpha groaned, annoyed, but turned back to Mark to look at him in disdain. "I'll let him sleep over for one night. This is to give you time to clear your head and to get it through your thick skull that those bastards would have killed Jaehyung and Minah no matter what– it wasn't your fault."

Jaemin waited for Mark to walk up to him before he closed his arms around Donghyuck's body to pull him out of the Beta's embrace. Jaemin's arms were strong and carried the Omega's weight as if it was nothing. 

Donghyuck mechanically closed his arms around the Alpha and squeezed his eyes shut, the hurt of being abandoned by someone he thought that cared for him crushing his heart painfully enough to make him suffocate on it. He pressed his face against the column of the Alpha's neck, wishing the world away and for someone to take him back home.

"For god's sake," The Alpha's voice cut through his desperation. "Your Omega is losing it! Go away and realize everything already, and then come back and claim your mate. We're breaking apart, _we need you_. It's time this pack gets back its leading Alpha. Obviously I can't be both, but maybe you can." Jaemin jolted Donghyuck in his arms until the Omega whimpered in protest. 

"Don't you dare come back like this, _Beta_. When I said that he's gonna swell up nicely with kids I meant yours, but I'll give him to Yukhei if you return unchanged!"

 

-

 

The tent the Alpha carried Donghyuck in was surprisingly homely, civilized even and warm. 

Dark furs covered the ground of it, soft and thick, and there was something that resembled a bed at the opposite end from the opening of the tent. Jaemin lowered the dazed Omega on it, nostrils flaring when the small space of his home filled up with Donghyuck's sweet scent. 

The short way from the gathering era to Jaemin's home had been enough to have the Omega's heat gear up to its peak, the small thing's body sensing on an instinctive level that it was against a potent Alpha's one. Jaemin wasn't chosen as breeding Alpha for his sweet looks after all. 

Donghyuck's eyes fluttered and with a moan he turned on the bed, the rising heat within his body making him writher in the fur that was wrapped around him. He weakly reached for it to tug it off, but his hands were sluggish and slow, and Jaemin leaned down with a sigh to help him when Donghyuck started whimpering in distress. 

Warm and raw Omega scent hit Jaemin's nose as soon as the pelt slid off Donghyuck's skin and the Alpha swallowed thickly before taking back a step and breathing out through his mouth. 

"Mark you better hurry," He muttered to himself as he looked down his own naked body and stared at his hardened cock, his mouth grimacing as he wrapped his hand around it. Before he could start jerking off, though, the small Omega moaned and Jaemin turned on reflex to check on him.

Their eyes met, Donghyuck's incoherent and dark with want as they flickered down to stare at the Alpha's cock, and Jaemin's guarded, the hand on his cock gripping tighter as he saw the Omega's mouth dropping open obscenely.

"Alpha–" The Omega moaned, legs parting suggestively as Jaemin's nostrils flared.

The Omega was spread out on his bed, soft body writhing deliciously and his sweet scent pulsed in Jaemin's head. The Alpha swallowed and allowed himself to turn fully towards the boy before he leaned forward in interest, cock pulsing precome as the Omega moaned at him.

As Jaemin stepped nearer, Donghyuck's eyes rolled backwards at the sudden scent of Alpha arousal in the air. He arched up, hips thrusting before he fell helplessly back against the bed, whining and reaching with heavy arms for the Alpha watching him.

He was ashamed– somewhere in his frantic and lust filled hazy mind he knew that the Alpha didn't want him, but the fire in his veins was intense and screaming in demand and Donghyuck was helpless as he succumbed to his feral instincts. His body wanted to mate and screamed for knot, and this Alpha smelled so good, so strong, so potent and perfect. 

He moaned again, this one blending into a small sob as he reached for the Alpha again and finally Jaemin squatted down between his spread legs and leaned forward with interest. The Omega's small cock was hard and resting on his soft stomach, leaking cum and intensifying the thick and sickly sweet scent in the air. Jaemin had half a mind to wrap his hands and lips around the pink organ, but forced himself to settle comfortably between the Omega's thighs instead.

His eyes were dark but glimmering when he finally reached out to close his hands around the insides of the Omega's knees. He pushed the boy's legs up to his heaving chest, until bony knees rested on Donghyuck's rosy nipples and the curve of the Omega's ass was slightly hoisted in the air. 

Jaemin groaned as he pulled the boy's thick thighs apart, the Omega's wet cleft and twitching asshole free for him to devour with his eyes. He leaned forward, unable to help himself as his composure crumpled between the desperately writhing Omega's legs. He pulled the boy's feet up to rest on his shoulders as he bent forward and without a warning licked a fat stripe up the Omega's glistening cleft. 

Donghyuck jerked and cried out, thrusting his ass back for more, but Jaemin was quick to grip his hips and keep him still, tongue never stopping its firm pressure against the Omega's twitching rim. He pressed the tip inside, smiling wolfishly at the easy way it slid inside the loosened hole and then closed his full lips around the frantically blossoming rim to suck harshly, pulling slick out of the Omega's ass and screams from his throat. 

When he let go of the boy's skin the Omega's rim was swollen thick and pink, gaping open and twitching weakly. Jaemin gave it a last fond link, before he slipped two fingers inside the boy and hooked them up. Almost instantly Donghyuck gurgled weakly in his throat, his hips twitching and jerking as lightening bolts of pleasure shot through his hypersensitive body. 

"Alpha–" He choked out, his face flushed pink and wet with tears and his hands reached out to grab around Jaemin's wrists weakly. His hips jerked helplessly to thrust and rut his small cock against nothing and his rim clenched spasmodically around the Alpha's digits, trying to suck them in deeper. 

" _Alpha, please–_ "

Jaemin smiled at the desperate cries and cooed at the Omega, loving the complete lack of coherency on the boy's sweet face. He pulled his fingers out, watching with interest as thick webs of slick spread between his digits as he stretched them apart.

The Omega's suffocatingly sweet scent hit him again and he twisted his tongue inside his mouth, tasting the last bits of the boy's slick on it as lust coiled hot and demanding in his abdomen. Jaemin's cock swelled and twitched in need and the Alpha complied and wiped his fingers on his length, coating it with the Omega's slick secrete. 

When he knocked Donghyuck's legs apart the Omega sobbed out, trembling limbs closing around the Alpha's neck and hips, but Jaemin growled low in his throat and forced the boy flat against the bed. He grabbed one of the boy's legs around the inside of his knee and pushed it up impatiently, his other hand gripping his swollen cock as he guided it to the Omega's weeping hole. 

When the blunt tip of his cock nudged against the Omega's wet hole, Jaemin groaned, his slit pulsing a dollop of precome right into the blossoming _O_ , the wetness of the Omega's slick making his cockhead slip and smear his cum up and down the boy's cleft. 

His eyes suddenly flashed amber at that, his wolf loving the way he marked the Omega like this, but that was also the exact reason he suddenly snapped back to his senses and realized what he was about to do. 

He jerked back from the Omega as if burned, eyes widening and mouth dropping open in surprise when he realized that he had been about to mount the boy, to knot and breed him, to fill him up with cum and have him swell up with his litter– to _mate_ him. 

Jaemin blanched and stumbled back, ignoring the desperate cries of the Omega and the way he started crying in earnest when the Alpha distanced himself from him. The small thing tried to get up, but his arms were too weak to support his weight and he fell back on the bed with a cry, body squirming onto its side to direct huge and wet eyes pleadingly at Jaemin.

"Alpha– Alpha, _please_ ," He sobbed, tears and snot running down his red face and he looked so desperate and horrified at the prospect of Jaemin not coming back to touch him that Jaemin actually felt a sense of worry and responsibility calling to his guilty conscious. He had no time to wonder about that unusual feeling as the silent pull between him and the Omega begged him closer.

He swallowed down a thick lump and turned his head to take a deep breath before he cautiously walked back to the Omega. Jaemin, who knew all to well that this little boy was nothing but a tribute for those that had been killed in pack wars many years ago couldn't help but reach out to soothe the Omega. All his Alpha instincts were begging him to help the Omega that was so obviously in pain and need for him, but images of his brother Jaehyung and Mark's sister Minah lying in their own blood with their unborn litter ripped out of Minah's womb kept playing in his mind. 

Donghyuck couldn't have been born back then if this was his first heat, he was innocent and probably left clueless about the violent history between their packs. But when Jaemin sat down next to him and allowed the sobbing Omega to grab his hand to clutch it to his heaving chest, he couldn't help the shivers of revulsion. He stared at the boy's wet and pleading face, but all he could see was a child of those who had killed his brother and Mark's sister. Donghyuck was a descendant of wolves who had killed innocent lives, who had orphaned their youngest, Chenle and Jisung, and who ripped out the heart and soul of this pack. 

Donghyuck whimpered and Jaemin realized that he had wrapped his hand around the Omega's slender neck without realizing it. His eyes widened and he hastily pulled it back, disbelieving that he had been about to lose himself to his hate.

This little Omega was innocent– there never had been plans to kill him, not even right after when they had won the war. Bathed in the blood of the many that had been slain that day, Mark had demanded for the beaten pack's youngest Omega to be handed over as a war tribute in exchange for the pack's spared existence, but it never had been to kill the innocent kid that grew up belonging to them.

Feeling guilty and bad, Jaemin apologized wordlessly by grabbing the boy's small leaking cock, instantly making the Omega jolt in surprise.

The boy's legs spread apart as he started thrusting up into Jaemin's hand and the Alpha watched him with dark eyes as Donghyuck lost himself to the touch and feel of the dominant's hand on his cock. 

It only took a few rough jerks of Jaemin's hand to have the boy spilling into his palms and Jaemin stopped breathing through his nose for a second when the sweet scent in the stuffy air of his home intensified. He couldn't help lapping up the cum from his hands, though, not when he didn't even realize that he was devouring it until his palm was clean again.

Donghyuck watched him with quiet eyes, his chest still heaving heavily, but the madness was gone for now and he looked almost calm and sedated. Jaemin bend down to lick up the cum sticking to the Omega's cock, easily sucking the small organ down his throat and swallowing around it until the Omega whined and buckled in his hold from overstimulation. 

Jaemin let the boy's soft cock fall from his lips and it slapped against the Omega's stomach with a wet sound. He stared down at the boy's naked body as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but Donghyuck spread his legs again, beckoning him wordlessly to settle in between.

Jaemin complied, his hands running up and down the Omega's soft curves as he lay down half on top and half beside the boy. He hooked his hands under the Omega's armpits and pulled him up and sideways on top of him until Donghyuck was bedded pleasantly on his chest, their legs tangled. 

Jaemin saw his brother's smiling face flashing in front of his eyes when he combed lazy fingers through the soft hair at the Omega's nape. Minah's happy eyes turning into crescents were next and he almost heard her voice as she called out for him, gentle and loving like the mother they all had lost too early when they all had been kids. 

He sighed, his unoccupied hand reaching out to stroke the flat of his palm along the Omega's curves again, enjoying the up and down and the silky soft of skin as the boy cuddled closer and dozed sleepily on his chest. 

Jaemin knew that the Omega's heat was only temporarily broken and that he'd be wet and desperate as soon as his small body was able to find the strength to push him over the edge of sanity again. He needed to be knotted. As long as his insides weren't filled to the brim with Alpha cum, until his little stomach swelled from it and he choked it up his throat the Omega would keep heating up again and again as if ovulating nonstop. It was nature's cruel way of ensuring that Omegas were taken quickly by dominants until they swelled with child and Jaemin felt the urge to give in, but leaned back instead.

His eyes softened when he looked down at the dozing Omega who looked devastatingly young and heartbreakingly exhausted. The Alpha felt unnecessarily cruel when he leaned back again and resumed his soft touches on the boy's body.

"I'm sorry," He apologized after a while and felt the Omega's long lashes brushing over his skin when the boy blinked his eyes open. He felt questioning eyes directed at himself and sighed, carefully turning his body to get more comfortable with the Omega tugged snugly to his side. 

"I'm not trying to be cruel to you," He elaborated, voice low and he combed soothing fingers through the locks at the Omega's nape again to show him just how sorry he was.

"You need an Alpha to break your heat, but there is no place for you as my mate, there never was."

Donghyuck's breath hitched and Jaemin felt the Omega curling up into himself as if physically hurt. It made him reach out for the boy again, gently pulling him up straight as he turned them until he was on top of the small thing and caged him in with his arms on either side of the Omega's head. The boy was crying and Jaemin wasn't surprised, but it still made him feel guilty, especially when he saw the heartbreak in those huge eyes.

"We're different, you see?" He quietly said after a while, thumbs brushing away tears that slid down the Omega's swollen cheeks. "We have no Alpha who's _the one_ , but a breeding Alpha couple which is the center of our pack's life. They are our parents– almost everyone is related by blood, our pack is _family_." 

He paused before he added in a quieter tone: "We don't fight our family for the Alpha title, we protect it. Leading Alpha protects it."

Jaemin leaned in then and mouthed along the Omega's jaw, unable to help himself with the boy so vulnerable and pliant underneath him. Donghyuck tilted his head back for the Alpha, willingly baring his throat even though Jaemin's words cut like knives through his heart.

If there really was no place for him as Alpha's mate, not even when his scent was most alluring and sweet, he was useless and there would be no one claiming his neck, even bared like this. Jaemin's lips that mouthed along the column of his throat were a testament to that as his teeth nipped along his mouth's way down to Donghyuck's collarbones, but never actually broke skin.

There would be no love and no one taking care of him, no little pups for him to call his own and to look after like he did for his brother's mate. There would be no _mate_ for him. Alpha didn't want him and the only other one that cared at least a little bit for him had run from him, abandoning him in the Alpha's reluctant arms. All he could hope for now were the other dominants of the pack caring enough for him to give him food, warmth and sanity maybe in exchange for his useless body.

Donghyuck felt desperation and sadness tightening his chest until he felt like suffocating on it, but the sobs were stuck in his throat and the tears pressed hot behind his eyeballs. He didn't want to break down in tears again, not when there was still wetness trailing down his cheeks for the Alpha to wipe away. 

"We're all brothers, you see? Born together and growing up together. The strongest is given the duty to protect the pack as it's head, and the one who's most capable to breed makes sure the pack is cared for and nurtured as he ties with a mate and ensures the continued existence of the pack as its heart." 

Jaemin breathed against Donghyuck's bruising neck as he detached his mouth from where he had sucked on a patch of it. Donghyuck suppressed a whimper when his skin started pulsing with heat and squeezed his eyes shut, but that only spilled the tears he desperately wanted to hold back. 

Jaemin nosed at his bobbing adam's apple before he leaned up on his elbows and licked Donghyuck's tears away. 

"Don't cry, Omega. I'm about to tell you a nice tale," He crooned, his arms spreading and his elbows digging into the soft fur as he stretched his hands to cup the crying boy's face in his palms.

"It's a good story, with a sad pack of wolves losing their King and Queen in a war, but winning the hand of a– _...a sweet maiden_ as war booty." Jaemin smiled down at Donghyuck, but it was a crooked one and Donghyuck felt sadness that wasn't his own clutching at his heart.

It was his empathy as an Omega that made him sense the Alpha's grief and he helplessly stretched out trembling arms to wrap them around the Alpha's neck to pull him close, surprising Jaemin who allowed the Omega to cradle him and to press him on top of himself. 

Bedded like this in the cage of the Omega's small body, Jaemin pulled his arms close to himself as he wrapped them around Donghyuck's quivering torso.

"After the war was won, there were a lot of orphaned little Princes, but one had to be the new King and so the leading Alpha of that time decided that one of his brothers was to be crowned the new King, before he demoted himself to Beta in his guilt and self-loathing of having been unable to protect the old King and Queen." 

Jaemin paused for a moment to look up from where he bedded his head on top of the Omega's collarbones to smile, but the boy was too upset and caught up in the Alpha's pain to react. It made Jaemin reach out for one of the Omega's pink nipples to flick it, making the boy gasp and jolt before turning compassionate eyes on Jaemin.

"And so this pack of brave warriors and little Princes was with a newly crowned King, but without a Queen. There was no leading Alpha to guide the way and the pack was slowly breaking apart, until they realized that they had to work as family to ensure the survival of their youngest brothers who had been ripped from their mother's womb too early."

"Your brothers..." Donghyuck mumbled and he felt Jaemin tensing for a split second before the Alpha nodded with a sigh.

"It worked, because without a Queen the new King devoted himself to bringing up his two youngest brothers until twenty years passed and it was time to collect the sweet maiden, the supposed to be new Queen–" Jaemin laughed, but it was humorless and Donghyuck kept very still as he barely dared to breathe.

"But here's the thing: the pack of Princes and warriors who went through unimaginable hardships, fought too many battles to survive and who grew into an impossibly strong bond of brothers and later into an unbreakable pack, had no need for this murderous pack's little maiden."

Donghyuck flinched at the words, but Jaemin was quick to soothe him, his thumbs running lazy circles over the Omega's pink nipples. He stifled a laugh when he slightly pinched one of the perky nubs and ended up squeezing out a milky opaque fluid.

"Oh man, it's high time for your fucking Prince to get his ass down here and knot you," He muttered, but leaned down eagerly to lap up the small rivulets running down the Omega's smooth chest. 

Donghyuck shivered and moaned when the Alpha's hot mouth closed around his nipple to suck, but thankfully no more liquid squirted out to encourage Jaemin further. The Alpha let go of Donghyuck's nipple with an almost disappointed click of his tongue, before he groaned and rutted his hardened cock urgently against the inside of Donghyuck's soft thighs.

The Omega startled in surprise, wet eyes widening and cheeks flushing pink when the Alpha's broad cockhead smeared precum all over his hot skin. He had forgotten that the Alpha had never found his release and felt almost guilty for it, but when he tried to reach for the man's cock, Jaemin was quick to pin his arms away by his wrists. 

Without missing a beat of his thrusting hips, Jaemin groaned softly and then forcefully stilled himself, his breathing turning into harsh pants as he tried to control himself. The Omega kept still and pliant in his hold and Jaemin rewarded him with a small smile before he let go of Donghyuck's wrists and lied back on top of the boy's chest.

"Now the sweet maiden," Jaemin continued, his voice slightly stained, but with a teasing smile pulling at his lips, "Was useless for the pack. No one wanted to breed this child of murderers, but there was a miracle happening on the way from the maiden's bad bad birth pack to the new pack of shining knights and brave Princes."

Jaemin slid a hand down the Omega's stomach and in between the boy's legs, easily slipping fingers inside the Omega's loosened hole. He twisted them around as if lost in thoughts, listening only with half a mind to the gasps falling from the boy's lips. 

"The stupid, but handsome Beta Prince who had no confidence in himself since forever and who was a useless fuck overall, suddenly showed interest in something besides playing with his own dick– he _felt_ something besides regret and anguish- and out of nowhere cared for the sweet tribute maiden. It was unusual enough that his pack of brothers wondered if this was the miracle they've all been waiting for twenty years–" Jaemin looked up at the Omega expectantly, but Donghyuck's eyes were nothing but confused as they stared back at him blankly. 

Jaemin bit back a sharp comment and reminded himself that the kid was young and scared, upset and in heat. Instead of scoffing he collected his thoughts for the grand finale, hoping that by the time he finished his pathetic tale Mark would come to fetch his little sweetheart, before Jaemin would lose it and devour the small Omega from head to toe. The thought had his swollen and aching cock twitching in interest and his fingers twisted more urgently inside the softly moaning Omega's body, before he calmed down.

"In this family of shining knights and princes, rank had a lot to do with dominance. The stupid Beta Prince was leading Alpha once, before he demoted himself, but that didn't mean that his dominance decreased. It was his lack of confidence in himself that kept him chained to the past and had him unable to overcome his grief. But now the sweet maiden was in danger of getting devoured by wolves who hadn't touched an Omega's body since forever, and the idiot Beta needed to turn back into an Alpha to keep the maiden safe, because the small thing would need him to survive and because the idiot Prince's eyes flashed amber whenever he looked at the maiden." Jaemin's voice was getting louder by irritation, but he felt as if he could feel Mark approaching, his presence familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, making him snap to sudden attention. "He wanted to knot the Omega and fill him with his seed until they both screamed ' _mate_ ' and knew no more, but as always he was too stupid to admit this to himself–"

This time the Omega's face was a stunned mask of surprise and fragility, eyes slowly filling with tears again as the boy choked on a sob. He tried to muffle it, but couldn't, because more and more sounds pulled free from his clogged up throat, making him hiccup and then cry openly. 

Jaemin slipped his fingers out of him and raised his torso to wrap his arms around the Omega. He turned them around quickly and switch their positions to have the small boy laying on top of him. It made comforting him easier as he was free to comb his wet fingers through the Omega's thick locks again while his other hand stroked up and down his soft curves. Mark's presence was definitely there now, a bold and wild sense of power drawing nearer and nearer. Jaemin hid a smile against the top of the Omega's head.

The Omega only stopped crying when the entrance curtains to Jaemin's tent were roughly pulled aside and a tall figure stepped inside the stuffy and sickeningly sweet smelling space of the room. 

"Here comes the Prince," Jaemin muttered, but his heart was beating loud and hopefully in his chest as he slowly sat up and stared at Mark.

Visually, nothing much had changed. Mark was still the unwashed, dirty, wild and too tall idiot brother that had pushed the Omega into his arms and had run away. But there was a change to him that run deeper; a change of something that surrounded him like a cloud of emitted strength, _dominance_ , which made him look taller, broader and stronger, standing straighter than ever. 

Jaemin wordlessly detached himself from the small Omega that stared wide eyed and intimidated at Mark, his sweet scent already intensifying at the close proximity to _mate_. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the broad smile spreading on his lips when Mark bent down to grab the small Omega and hoist him up in his arms. 

"Alpha Mark," He greeted with an approving nod and his words had the Omega in Mark's arms whimpering softly while a small and genuinely thankful smile spread on the Mark's, _leading Alpha's_ lips.

"I expect pups by the end of summer, just so you know!" He called after them when Mark walked out without another word. 

The last Jaemin saw of them were the tips of the Omega's ears turning bright red while Mark's low voice gave a soft laugh.

 

-

 

 

"I'm gonna give you all the love and all the pups you want," Mark crooned at the small Omega that lay under him on his bed and looked up in his eyes with awe and wonder. "I just need you to love me back– fall in love with me, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck shuddered, his heart and soul opening up wide to embrace the Alpha on top of him, yearning to let him in to devour him and make him a part of himself. His heat was rejoicing, singing in his blood as it rushed fast and jubilantly through his veins. He was completely overwhelmed. But the Alpha on top of him knew exactly what to say and how to touch him.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, his whole body turning warm and pliant, submissive for the one he wanted on every level of his being. His body had decided on Mark way before he had know that his mate was Alpha and in Donghyuck's soul every emotion hidden in every little touch and kiss and word was reverberating beautifully. 

This was what he wanted, what he dreamed of. Someone to love him and to give him all he wished. Donghyuck felt his cheeks flushing at his own thoughts, oddly embarrassed as he admitted to himself that he was stereotypically Omega, eager for his dominant mate and everything he could give him. But Donghyuck felt like he couldn't clutch his dreams and hopes tight enough in his hands for they had seemed so out of reach for him for the longest time. 

There was nothing wrong with what he wanted for his life and he knew this, but there was a part of him that felt defiant and unwilling to give in to even the things he secretly wanted most, without at least a little spark of truculence. 

He squirmed under the Alpha, cheeks still bright pink as he gently pushed the man back and sat up to draw his knees to his chest, twisting his lips into a grimace at Mark's confused eyes. 

"You're want me to love you before you're willing to give it yourself? Such an _Alpha_ ," He pushed, voice a bit nervous but he watched with satisfaction how Mark closed his eyes as if pained, something Donghyuck recognized as a standard reaction to his words whenever they talked. It didn't help him calm his nerves the slightest, stomach tightening in something akin to fearful anticipation as he watched Mark rubbing the flat of his palm against the bridge of his nose. 

He'd sigh, Donghyuck suddenly knew, sigh and then push him off the bed, leaving him in punishment for being such a snotty loudmouth, a disobedient little shit of an Omega. Donghyuck felt almost sick when the Alpha moved, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he felt consternation clutching his chest in a tight grip. He expected to be snapped at, perhaps even hit for being so insolent, but the Alpha simply let his hand fall from his own face and leaned back a little. 

Instead of a sigh, Mark blinked open mirthful eyes and his lips widened into a wide grin as he reached out for Donghyuck and roughly pulled the startled boy against his chest to rub his chin over the top of the Omega's head.

Relief flooded hot and cold through Donghyuck's veins as he listened to the Alpha laugh and his small hands came up to grab around the arms holding him still as he tried to wiggle out of the tight embrace. The only thing that happened was that Mark's chin dug softly into the soft nest of hair on top of his head, before large hands tickled him under his armpits.

Donghyuck screamed in mock indignation and started squirming in earnest in the Alpha's hold, but Mark didn't let go of him, instead pulled him even closer. Donghyuck's back was flush to his chest before he stopped moving his hands and bent down to press his face against the column of the Omega's pale neck.

"Let me claim you," The Alpha muttered and Donghyuck felt his abdomen clenching painfully, before heat flushed all over his body as he realized that the Alpha was hard and leaking for him under his loincloth. 

"You have to earn it," He gasped out bravely, his breathing already ragged when he pressed back his ass to feel more of the Alpha's hardened cock. 

But he meant his words even though lust and need was already starting to make him delirious again. He wanted to trust Mark, he wanted to give him his all. But he was afraid, too, to be taken and abused, to be reduced to nothing but a thing to fill with cum and punish with beatings for every little word and action of disobedience.

His stomach flipped in nervous anticipation as the Alpha kept silent, but heavy arousal weighted down his limbs and made him pliant in Mark's arms. He wanted to cry out in bliss when the Alpha wrapped his large hands around his wrists and thighs to move and spread him in a way that allowed the taller to settle comfortably on top and between his body.

"Let me claim you," Mark repeated and his eyes flashed amber, an intense and loving glow in the falling night as Donghyuck felt himself getting lost in the Alpha's gaze. There was no guarantee, no one hundred percent ensurance of safety, but there was a promise of _something more and deep_ in Mark's eyes. There was a promise and a future in the way they flashed amber.

" _Mate_ –" Donghyuck stammered out, dazed and a bit breathless, but the smile Mark flashed at him was enough to have his heart beating twice as fast in his chest. It pumped his blood two times faster up his cheeks to tint them pink, too, and Donghyuck felt lightheaded and faint as he squirmed and tried to hide his tingling cheeks.

"I knew you were mate the first time I smelled you on that clearing," Mark murmured as he leaned down to kiss and mouth up and down along Donghyuck's neck, his lips brushing over the few bruises Jaemin left there before adding his own. 

" _Ah–_ Your eyes– They were _Ah–_ amber!" Donghyuck cried out as he arched up in Mark's hold, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan when the Alpha sucked hard on a patch of his neck while his broad thumbs rubbed slowly over the Omega's sensitive nipples.

More of that milky, opaque fluid trickled out of Donghyuck and the Alpha let go of Donghyuck's skin with a throaty groan that shoot right through the Omega and made him ache between his legs. 

He followed the Alpha's gaze down to his nipples, blushing again when he saw the hunger in Mark's eyes. He threw back his head and clasped a quick hand over his mouth when the Alpha slid down and closed his warm mouth around one of his nipples.

When he arched up at a particularly hard suck his cock pressed deliciously against the Alpha's toned chest and Donghyuck muffled a scream behind his hands as he saw white flashing in front of his eyes.

Mark groaned around Donghyuck's skin and released the sore nub after a last playful nip, his thumb resuming its circular motions around it as he latched onto the other to lick up the sweet fluids it spilled. Donghyuck felt heat coiling low in his abdomen, Mark's lips and teeth and the soft suction on his sensitive nipples making him almost come undone without being touched.

The Alpha stayed down there when he was done feasting and looked up at Donghyuck through strands of disheveled hair. Donghyuck's heart jumped up into his clogged throat and he almost choked, his thoughts disbelieving and a bit annoyed that someone this wild and untamed could look so devilishly handsome.

All thoughts flew out his mind, though, the moment Mark wrapped his warm and large hands around his cock. Donghyuck gurgled in his throat, eyes rolling back a little, because he was oversensitive from heat and because Mark's hands were so perfect and rough. Now that his body instinctively knew that there was _mate_ to take care of him it seemed as if it did its best to wreck Donghyuck with the agonizing need to get knotted. 

He sobbed out in surprise when Mark's mouth closed around the tip of his cock, slowly sucking in more as the man groaned around the small organ. It leaked precome in steady pulses and Mark felt drunk on his Omega's sweet essence. His wide mouth had almost too much space for Donghyuck's twitching cock and he eagerly sucked on it as he rolled it around on his tongue, enjoying the way it coated his muscle in more cum.

It only took three upstrokes of that sinful tongue and mouth for Donghyuck to burst with a cry, shuddering and sobbing in pleasure as the Alpha greedily sucked him dry. 

There was no time to recover from his orgasm, though, as a sudden flood of slick dripped out of his ass and made him whine in distress. Mark quickly wrapped his hands around his soft thighs, lifting them up and to Donghyuck's chest to stare down at the Omega's perfect ass, the curve of it already wet with slick and caked with dried and fresh secrete. 

Another low groan from the Alpha had Donghyuck's cock twitching back to live in interest and he sobbed out both in desperation and exhaustion only to scream when Mark's mouth closed around a patch of sensitive skin right next to his swollen rim. 

It twitched pitifully as the Alpha sucked and Mark almost grinned around his mouthful of flesh as he let go of one of Donghyuck's quivering thighs to dip the tip of a finger inside the Omega's begging channel. The calloused flat of his free thumb circled the sensitive rim, his rough skin scratching it slightly and catching every now and then, the touch reducing Donghyuck into a sobbing mess as he curled his toes uselessly in the air and tried to lift his hips from where they were pressed against the Alpha's bed. 

"Mark–" He begged, tears in his eyes and desperation in his voice, but the Alpha leaned back and licked up his wet cleft, lapping up the warm slick that rested there before his tongue pressed inside Donghyuck's body next to the finger still curling inside of him.

Donghyuck sobbed weakly and reached out with his hands to touch his Alpha, but his arms were too short and Mark's body too far out of reach for him. He shuddered and blinked tears down his cheeks, but before he could sob out his frustration, fingers curled around his and intertwined with them, a thumb stroking his fine line of tense knuckles as if to tell him to calm down and relax and to trust Mark and let himself fall.

From somewhere between his legs, Mark's mouth closed around his rim in an obscene and short open mouthed kiss before his lips wandered up and pecked small kisses up the Omega's small cock. He kissed and mouthed his way up like that, his closed eyes never fluttering open, enjoying this just as much as Donghyuck did, his lips never losing their smile and his hand never letting go of Donghyuck's. He pecked Donghyuck's lips when he was back leaning over him, his broad form completely covering the Omega's as he balanced himself with arms on either side of Donghyuck's head.

Mark's eyes were amber when they looked down at Donghyuck as he settled between the Omega's parted thighs. The Alpha's free hand was stroking Donghyuck's cheek before cupping it and leaning down to kiss the Omega's droopy lips. Donghyuck closed his eyes and parted his lips with a moan, his heart fluttering as Mark's tongue caressed his own and then run the flat tip over his gums. 

"Let me claim you," The Alpha said for the third time when he finally pulled back, honest affection in his eyes and a loving smile on his lips.

Donghyuck felt his heart seizing in his chest and tears welling up in his eyes and he quickly closed his eyes to will them back, small sniffles escaping him as he hiccuped and pressed his pulsing lips back against the Alpha's.

"Claim me," He breathed out between kisses and Mark cupped his cheeks again as he deepened the kiss and swallowed his Omega's cry as he slid his cock inside Donghyuck's willing body.

They both moaned, their damp breaths mixing in their mouths. As they kissed, Mark's hands grabbed a little harder around Donghyuck's body when the Omega instinctively sucked in his stomach and tightened his ass around the Alpha's thick cock.

Mark shuddered on top of him, eyes squeezed shut as his face contorted in bliss. When he opened his eyes they were wet and golden, staring down at Donghyuck in something akin to disbelieve.

" _You're perfect_ –" He choked out, kissing Donghyuck's throbbing mouth again before he groaned and moved his hips, the shallow thrust jolting them both and making them moan. 

Donghyuck was delirious, the low burn in his ass making him reach out with his hands, grabbing around handfuls of hard skin and disheveled hair for balance as he panted and cried out in pleasure. His eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped wide open as he trembled in the Alpha's strong hold and tried to arch up.

The way Mark's thick cock was scraping his insides was _so good, so good, so good_ , making him sob in pleasure as he tightened his ass and pushed his hips to meet the Alpha's rough thrusts.

His asshole was wet and sloppy around Mark's brutal girth, making loud and obscene noises, but Donghyuck was too far gone to notice and to feel embarrassed about it. He clenched his ass cheeks, trying to grip the Alpha's thick length tighter as he sucked his stomach in to the point of feeling his muscles cramp. 

Above him, Mark groaned, his voice thick and throaty as he leaned in to rest his forehead on Donghyuck's, his eyes tightly squeezed shut as he fucked harder and faster into the Omega's pliant body. Donghyuck sobbed at every press of Mark's cockhead's bulbous tip against his insides, loving the way it teared him up and forced him to open up wider with every slam against his quivering walls.

He could feel it, how Mark's foreskin rubbed raw against his desperately clenching walls and how his slick eased the slide of flesh against flesh. He moaned, lost in the feel of the Alpha's cock swelling inside of him and slid his hands down from where they clenched around Mark's biceps to cup his own chest. He slid his hands up and down his wet chest, moaning when Mark's eyes flashed at that sight and fueled his hips to slap even harder against Donghyuck's bruising ass cheeks. 

Donghyuck kneaded his chest, loving how Mark's eyes followed his every move and noticed with some surprise that his pecs were slightly more swollen than before his heat started. It weren't muscles but fat, swelling his flat chest to small pseudo tits that stored milk for Alphas to lure in and to making everyone, even himself, realize that he was so ready to nurture children. Donghyuck panted as he pressed the flat of his palms against his pointy nipples. Liquid squirted out, making the Alpha on top of him groan and the cock plunging deep inside of him twitch and pulse precome into his clenching walls. It triggered Donghyuck's birthing channel to open up wide, waiting to close around the Alpha's cockhead to secure his cum in Donghyuck's womb.

Mark groaned at the additional suction on his sensitive cockhead, but this time didn't keep still and forced his cock out again only to trust back in, again and again, his mouth falling open in pleasure while he listened to Donghyuck's soft cries and shouts whenever his cockhead ripped out of the tight ring that was the entrance to his womb. 

He turned Donghyuck around on his stomach when he felt his knot starting to swell and the small Omega let him, submissive and pliant for him to do with as he pleased. Mark felt a sudden and immensely pleasing sense of power singing in his veins, Donghyuck's submission and trust to be dominated by him appeasing his inner beast until he was close to growling out his satisfaction. 

He reached down to grab around Donghyuck's torso instead, wrapping his arms around the heaving chest, kneading the slight swell and pulling him up against himself until the Omega's back was flush against his chest and Donghyuck almost seated in his lap. 

Like this, thrusting into Donghyuck was difficult, but Mark needed to kiss and stroke and touch for a last time before he would lose himself to the beast that clawed at its cage in his soul to be let out. His palms squeezed around Donghyuck's swollen chest, pink nipples perking up under the pressure of his fingers as he rutted inside the Omega's ass and puled thick precome inside his body. The soft flesh between his fingers was turning him crazy and Mark kneaded it long and hard until Donghyuck cried out and tried to squirm away, his little nipples cherry red in Mark's tight grip.

His eyes flashed amber when he looked down at the beautiful and wrecked Omega in his arms, and he leaned down to press his face against Donghyuck's neck, breathing in his scent and licking off sweat as his cock pulsed and jerked inside the boy.

" _Mate_ ," He mouthed against Donghyuck's frantically pulsing jugular, before he closed his lips around it to suck a little, careful not to hurt, just enough to leave another mark. His mouth let go of Donghyuck's skin the moment one of his large hands let go of one tit to wrap around the Omega's cock, making the boy cry out and shoot into the Alpha's palm, voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

At the sudden intensified Omega scent in the air Mark had only enough sense left to gently lower Donghyuck against the bed, before he quickly licked the cum off of his palm and gripped around the Omega's hips to lift his ass up in the air.

Donghyuck was flat on the bed on the verge of passing out, his small body twitching and jolting at every thrust, nerve ends on the edge and prickling hypersensitive as they shot lighting impulses of pleasure to his brain. Donghyuck shuddered, small sobs leaving his slack lips as he drooled onto Mark's furs. His fingers were weakly clutching at them, toes curling into the soft material, but he was limp in the Alpha's hands which held up his ass and fucked harder and faster into him. 

The pace turned brutal and Donghyuck cried out, the haze in his head clearing when through the heavy pleasure stabs of pain jolted through his body. The swell of Mark's cock grew bigger and Donghyuck suddenly realized that it was the Alpha's knot stretching him out already, the sudden realization leaving him wide awake and clear minded, because this was what Donghyuck had yearned for since his heat had started. 

Above him, Mark's eyes gleamed a permanent gold now, the Alpha wolf inside of him taking over as he claimed his Omega. Donghyuck screamed when the pace picked up again, the swell of the knot now almost unbearable against his insides– _and it still grew_ , impossibly but constantly. 

Donghyuck choked on his own saliva, his eyes rolling backwards, but the sharp pain had him anchored to the here and now, unable to slip into unconsciousness. 

He sobbed out, his rim burning around the fat swell stretching it open with every thrust. The knot had swollen so much that it had to be forced in and out of him by now, the internal suction on Mark's cock having the outer parts of Donghyuck's inner walls dragging out as well as they clung frantically onto the Alpha's cock. The Knot pushed his pink glistening internal flesh right back inside his abused body, but the feeling was so strange that Donghyuck felt faint and stretched a trembling arm behind himself to touch.

He pressed fingertips against the soft and impossibly swollen rim of his asshole, eyes widening at the way his flesh was raw rubbed and stretched to the extreme around the Alpha's swollen cock. Donghyuck felt his stomach turning when he realized how close to his limit his asshole was, how little more it took to tear him apart. 

His trembling hand closed around the Alpha's cock base in dread, fingers touching the small part of Mark that wasn't inside of his body. When he slid his hand up along the length to his tense rim he felt the knot hanging half out of his ass and half pressing in. Blood and cum and slick wetted his fingers and his hand, and he quickly pulled it back to his chest which constricting in fear at the sight. 

He had half a mind to struggle free, the pain and horror of the ongoing knotting becoming too much for him, but as if sensing his distress, Mark wrapped arms around him again, warm and comforting– but keeping him in place, too, as he forced his knot deeper inside of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck cried out weakly, his fingers clutching at Mark's arms around his body, but there was an urge within him to lay down and keep still now, a silent voice telling him to open up and to take the knot despite his pain, just to please his Alpha, who grabbed handfuls of his stomach now as if to remind him why he had to endure, why this pain was worth it.

The knot was deep inside of him now, pressing horribly against his walls and splitting him open. Every little movement hurt and Donghyuck sobbed quietly into the furs, weakly shuddering as Mark moved his hips to grind while groaning low in his throat. 

Donghyuck felt his insides pulsing, clenching spasmodically around the Alpha's large cock, but the knot was still expanding despite the external pressure and Donghyuck felt as if he was seconds away from emptying his stomach's contents on Mark's bed.

"It hurts– it _hurts_!" He finally cried out, sobs shaking his whole body as he convulsed in pain. His voice snapped Mark out of his rut, worried eyes taking in his Omega's broken state. He quickly slid his hands up and down Donghyuck's quivering body, his own fingers trembling when he closed them around Donghyuck's chin to turn the Omega's head around.

"I know, _shhhh baby_ , I know–" He murmured, his lips kissing away tears as he pressed his hips firmly against Donghyuck's bruised ass to grind. "Let me in, let me fill you up–"

Donghyuck sobbed, his fingers clutching Mark's arms as he squeezed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his cramping stomach to relax its tightened muscles until he sagged in Mark's arms.

The pain flared as the Alpha pushed his hips upwards for a last time, Donghyuck's birth channel closing around him and securing his cockhead in the Omega's womb just when the knot swelled into an excruciating size of pain and then finally _burst_.

Warmth flooded Donghyuck's insides and from behind and above him he heard Mark half groan and half sob. The Alpha's hips were moving again, driving his hard cock inside of Donghyuck's abused ass, but failing as both his own knot and Donghyuck's body locked him in place and only allowed him to grind.

He groaned, his hips jerking as his cock spurted pulse after pulse of cum inside Donghyuck's body, the sustained release feeling like a drawn out orgasm that left him weak and mouthing senselessly along his Omega's neck.

It took only a few minutes for Mark's cock to shrink enough in size to thrust again and the Alpha immediately did, his mind completely lost in pleasure as he forced his cock deeper inside Donghyuck's birthing channel while filling it up with more cum. 

Donghyuck moaned as he felt his insides being squished by Mark's thick cock, but appreciated the recede of pain as the knot shrank with every burst of cum into his body. He felt sleepy despite Mark's insistent thrusts and felt himself slipping into a gentle haze. It took the hard edges of reality away and softened everything into a pleasant daze of subdued sound and colors.

Mark's thrusts were slowing down now, his hips rolling with more defined grace as he rode out his ongoing orgasm. Donghyuck felt his stomach swelling up from the amount of semen flooding it, but it felt good now. His Alpha's thrust felt like waves crashing against the shore and Donghyuck felt like drowning, his lungs suffocating and screaming for air, but when he gasped and breathed it in, it was to whispers of love and promises of a future together being kissed into his mouth and breathed down his lungs. 

A hand wrapped around his neglected cock and Donghyuck moaned, arms and legs and heart and soul wrapping around his Alpha as he was turned around and held close and kissed senseless. Blinding white engulfed him, but amber eyes guided him through the brightness, keeping him anchored in their gentle wake as they both became one.

Mark's mouth slipped from his swollen lips to the column of his neck and Donghyuck took in a last shuddering breath before his Alpha bit down and claimed him.

Hands guided Donghyuck through the pain, until the initial discomfort subdued to a silent pulse calling for him through his conscious and leading him to where he was connected to Mark. 

When he came to, only seconds had passed, but he was curled up and safe on top of his Alpha, their bodies still connected as Mark was grinding his hips inside of Donghyuck. Little bolts of pain shoot up Donghyuck's spine, but instead of crying out he relaxed, concentrating on the way warmth kept spurting inside of him. It put his mind oddly at ease as he was filled up and it felt so pleasant that he slowly dozed off again.

 

 

Donghyuck was fast asleep when Mark pulled out of him many minutes later, carefully turning his small mate around until Donghyuck sighed in his sleep and rested more comfortably on top of him.

As Mark pressed a kiss on top of his Omega's head he felt their bond pulsing strong and alive between them, connecting them and easing them to breathe and live in sync as their affection reverberated between them.

It was a small glow, Mark noticed with slipping vigilance, barely enough to see and feel, but it guided his consciousness towards his dreaming mate on top of him, where it shined beautifully and grew in jubilant intensity as Mark understood with a start.

A wide and blissful smile spread on the Alpha's lips as he tightened his arms around his mate, amber eyes swimming with tears as he pressed another kiss on top of Donghyuck's head and the flat palms of his hands delicately against the Omega's stomach.

There was already life growing inside of Donghyuck, small seeds of light glowing between them and flickered in delight. Mark chuckled as he closed his drooping eyelids to slip to where Donghyuck was already waiting for him.

In their dream, the soft light between them illuminated the night and shined beautifully in Mark's eyes, making Donghyuck blush whenever he looked up at his Alpha and saw him staring back at him with love in his eyes. When they woke up hours later, entwined and happy, they kept gazing at each other in quiet wonder.

 

 

Near dawn, Donghyuck leaned up to press a kiss against the bend of Mark's neck, his eyes shimmering with mirth and something else, _something more_ , when the Alpha picked him up under his arms and gently pulled him on top his chest.

Donghyuck laughed, looking at Mark with his eyes shining beautifully for him before he bedded his head on his favorite spot on Mark's shoulder and watched the rising sun.

He missed the look of astonishment passing Mark's eyes, missed the way the Alpha's mouth dropped open before it widened into a smile. Donghyuck faced the morning sky, smiling slightly to himself as he watched the play of gold and blue above them, never turning his eyes away.

 

They were amber.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**End Notes**

 

For your convenience:

 _Mark_ \- leading Alpha of his pack (the head), self demoted Beta

 _Jaemin_ \- breeding Alpha of his pack (the heart) 

_Jaehyung_ (Jaemin's older brother, Alpha) & _Minah_ (Mark's older sister,  
Omega) - breeding Alpha couple before Jaemin inherited that position when both were killed by  
Donghyuck's pack. (Mark was already leading Alpha then)

Everyone else who was mentioned was Alpha, besides Jeno who is Beta ~~and Jaemin's sweetheart~~

-

Lee Donghyuck at that river scene: "I'm washing me and my clothes" 

*also in all honesty, by the laws of nature Donghyuck should have dropped dead from dehydration at  
least three times before Mark even put his dick in him

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a prude, pls don't discuss sexual things with me :<


End file.
